I'll be good
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: [Défi Héros et Mécréants] Vanitas n'aurait jamais cru que pendant son sommeil, sa mère aurait été transformée en lézard, sa sœur serait devenue bonne, ni qu'il en arriverait à devoir passer du côté des Gentils. Mais c'était peut-être parce qu'il avait dormi six ans.
1. Rotten to the core

Yo ! Ceci est un OS écrit pour le **Défi Héros et Mécréants** sur le forum Geôlier de FR lancé par Laemia, écrit d'un trait parce que je l'ai commencé le jour où c'était supposé être fini parce que j'avais pas vu le défi avant. Tout ça pour dire, si y a des fautes et si la structure est bancale, bah … euh, c'est quand même ma faute mais voilà. Et, aussi, les choses se passent un peu vite. Plus j'avançais, plus je me disais que pour que cette histoire soit complète je devrais en faire au moins 50k mots. Mais en deux jours, c'était chaud. Du coup, j'ai divisé en deux parties, aussi.

Les consignes étaient : être dans le thème Héros et Mécréants (ce qui est à peu près respecté)

Finir par un personnage qui ferme une porte (ce qui est respecté)

Avoir au moins une partie du texte en post-it (ce qui est respecté)

C'est un **UA Descendants** , donc je vous fait vite-fait le pitch pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas :

En gros, comme KH c'est un mix de tous les Disneys, mais dans un seul monde, eux. Y a pas si longtemps, genre, vingt/trente ans, les Gentils ont gagné conte les Méchants, et ils les ont tous foutu sur une Île où y a rien. Genre, pas de terre agricole viable, pas de magie, pas internet. Mais t'as le prince Ben, fils de la Belle et la Bête, qui se dit « Ouais mais les enfants là-bas ils ont rien fait, on peut les inviter à venir ? », et du coup c'est parti mon kiki, y en a quatre qui débarquent :

Mal, la fille de Maléfique – Jay, le fils de Jafar – Evie, la fille de la Méchante Reine – Carlos, le fils de Cruella.

Ils arrivent avec un plan trop machiavélique pondu par leurs parents, mais spoiler au final ils deviennent gentils et Mal se tape le prince.

Les gentils, justement, je me suis servi de :

Ben, le fils de la Belle et la Bête – Audrey, la fille d'Aurore – Lonnie, la fille de Mulan.

Y a vite-fait Uma qu'est mentionnée, elle est dans le 2, c'est la fille d'Ursula et elle se tape l'incruste à Auradon (la pays des gentils). Et elle se fout de la gueule des méchants devenus gentils parce que c'est des tapettes MDR.

Aussi, les noms des parties sont des noms des chansons de Descendants.

.

 **I'll be good**

.

Partie 1/2 : Rotten to the core

.

.

.

.

.

« Où est Maman ? »

Mal se retourna en sursaut pour trouver son frère appuyé à la chambranle, les bras croisés et l'air mécontent. Oh, il ne lui avait pas manqué tout ce temps. Elle rajusta une mèche violette derrière son oreille pour le regarder de haut.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Le brun sourit et entra dans la chambre, faisant le tour du lieu comme s'il était chez lui. C'était très … euh, princier. Très kitch. Et moche. Il renifla de dégoût, puis reconnut un des tags de sa sœur sur le mur. C'était un peu moins écœurant que le reste.

« J'ai posé la question en premier. »

La jeune fille se planta devant son frère avec un sourire hypocrite, mais aucun des deux n'était dupe. Ce n'étaient pas des retrouvailles émouvantes.

« Ça ne –

— Oh mon Dieu, Vanitas ! Tu t'es réveillé ! »

Evie venait de débarquer dans la chambre, et lâcha les sacs de course qu'elle tenait dans ses bras pour presque se jeter sur le brun qui n'avait rien demandé. Il remarqua qu'elle avait beaucoup grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Elle était plus belle encore et semblait plus épanouie. C'était presque répugnant.

« Me touche pas, toi.

— T'as pas changé ! Tu viens étudier ici aussi ? C'est le Prince qui t'a fait venir ? Je vais prévenir Carlos et Jay ! »

Elle fila aussi vite qu'elle était entrée, courant dans le couloir. Quand elle fut partie, Mal posa une petite boîte devant son frère. Il l'ouvrit avec méfiance, pour y trouver un simple lézard inoffensif. Ça n'était ni un piège, ni un mauvais coup. Il ne comprenait pas.

« C'est quoi, ça ?

— C'est Maman. »

Vanitas s'étouffa avec sa salive.

« T'es pas sérieuse ? »

Il regarda la bestiole avec un air de mépris. Il avait du mal à se dire que cette chose faible et pitoyable avait un jour été la grande Maléfique. Sa mère avait vraiment une sale gueule. Mais elle gardait son teint verdâtre. Il eut un sourire mauvais, et ricana en se retournant vers Mal.

« T'es une belle salope. »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air satisfait. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas insultée comme ça. Comme un compliment.

« Je sais. »

Sur ce, elle reprit le lézard pour le remettre dans son vivarium. Elle allait dire quelque chose quand le reste de la clique débarqua. Evie se tenait les mains dans un air de joie totale, quand Jay arborait un sourire moqueur. Carlos, de son côté, restait en retrait. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec Vanitas. Peut-être parce que celui-ci l'avait persécuté pendant toute son enfance.

« T'as rétréci, non ? demanda intelligemment Jay. »

Vanitas lui renvoya un regard empli de mépris. Ce sale gosse. Ce sale gosse qui faisait à présent une tête de plus que lui.

« J'ai dormi six ans, tu t'attendais à quoi, p'tit con ? »

Six ans plus tôt, alors que Mal et lui avaient respectivement douze et quinze ans, leur éternelle vendetta avait pris des proportions légèrement incontrôlables. Pas grand-chose cependant, à l'échelle de l'Île, mais reste que Mal, ayant fort peu apprécié que Vanitas lui rase les cheveux et tatoue un sexe masculin sur son crâne, avait trouvé le moyen de récupérer l'aiguille du fuseau de leur mère, dernier objet supposé contenir encore un peu de magie valide de toute l'Île. Et l'avait plantée dans le doigt de Vanitas pendant son sommeil. Visiblement, la magie fonctionnait toujours un minimum, même si au lieu de dormir cent ans et d'avoir besoin du baiser d'un empapaouté il avait fait une belle sieste de six ans et s'était réveillé tout seul comme un grand. Jay rit en venant lui frotter le crâne.

« Des électrochocs et pas du toc, je veux qu'il aie mal, lui renvoyer la balle. »

Aussitôt, Jay retira sa mai pour se retrouver au sol, en proie à une douleur d'origine invisible. Vanitas sourit d'un air satisfait. Voilà qui devrait suffire à le remettre à sa place pour encore quelques temps.

« Alors la magie marche vraiment ici ? Génial. »

Il avait appris par cœur presque tous les sorts du carnet de feue sa mère – techniquement, elle était encore vivante, mais bon – et entendait bien les essayer un à un. Il se sentit tiré par le bras et se dégagea aussitôt de l'emprise de sa sœur.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ici, Vanitas !

— Et pourquoi non ? »

Il plissa les yeux pour l'examiner, et vit au fond des yeux de Mal quelque chose qui ne lui plut pas du tout. De la bonté.

« Uma disait vrai, alors ? T'es de leur côté, maintenant ?

— Attendez, vous n'allez pas déjà vous disputer ! »

Vanitas darda son regard vers Evie. Elle entortillait une mèche de ses cheveux bleus autour de son doigt, l'ai gêné, et arborait un sourire aimable. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris de la voir rejoindre le camp des héros. Elle avait toujours été si douce. Si faible. Mais sa sœur, c'était autre chose. Il eut un tic nerveux du sourcil, agacé.

« Pourquoi est-ce que t'as transformé Maman en lézard ? »

Mal fronça les sourcils, le jaugeant d'un air de défi. Elle avait toujours l'allure de la petite sœur pleine d'orgueil et d'imagination qu'il connaissait, mais quelque chose avait changé.

« Parce qu'elle représentait un danger.

— Pour qui ? Pour toi, ou pour ton petit prince au joli cul ? »

Elle siffla entre ses dents, en colère.

« Pour Auradon. »

Elle disait ça avec tellement d'aplomb, comme si c'était supposé fermer la bouche de son frère, mais Vanitas éclata simplement de rire.

« Oh mon Diable mais i' t'ont fait un lavage de cerveau ? »

Son rire s'arrêta sec et il murmura dans un souffle :

« Lianes et ronces je vous appelle, attrapez-moi cette femelle. »

Il fut satisfait de voir que même les sorts qui n'existaient pas fonctionnaient. Il suffisait de rimer, en fait. Face à lui, sa sœur était enfermée dans une cage de ronces, et de jolies lianes lui enserraient le cou et les extrémités. Il vit du coin de l'œil les trois autres s'approcher, prêts à intervenir, et les stoppa d'un regard.

« Pas un geste. Vous ne voudriez pas entacher le charme de ces retrouvailles de famille, n'est-ce pas ? »

Carlos frémit de peur comme certains souvenirs ressurgissaient, quand Evie ignora l'avertissement et fonça vers lui. Elle ne vit pas venir le poing qui s'écrasa dans son ventre. Même pas besoin de magie. Jay, relevé, attrapa un vase pour le lancer vers Vanitas, mais celui-ci resta suspendu en l'air. Le plus âgé – enfin, à présent le plus jeune – ricana.

« J'adore la magie. »

Il tourna des talons, assuré que les autres ne bougeraient plus.

« Mal. À quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? On t'a pas élevée comme ça. Je suis déçu. »

La jeune fille se laissa rire malgré la douleur que ça provoquait dans sa gorge.

« Quoi ? Vous m'avez appris à transgresser les règles. J'ai juste transgressé les vôtres. »

Vanitas pencha la tête sur le côté avant de hausser les épaules. Il fit disparaître les liens de sa sœur en une seconde.

« Ça se tient. »

Mal secoua la tête. Son frère était un véritable bipolaire quand il voulait. Un danger public. Elle l'avait toujours admiré pour ça, enfant, mais à présent ça la dérangeait.

« Je vais donc me faire un plaisir de transgresser tes règles, petite sœur. »

Il alla pour sortir, mais s'arrêta juste avant la porte, à quelques centimètres de Carlos. Le fils de Cruella tremblait presque. Vanitas lui fit un sourire joueur et attrapa très lentement son poignet.

« Carlos, ronronna-t-il, tu vas bien me faire visiter, hm ? »

Cette fois, Jay s'interposa physiquement.

« Il ne t'accompagnera pas. »

Amusé, Vanitas fit briller ses yeux magiquement, utilisant toute la persuasion qu'il pouvait. Mais Jay ferma les paupières. Le brun claqua de la langue avec agacement, lâchant le blond pour croiser les bras. Le fils de Jafar avait l'habitude de ce pouvoir, avec Mal. Mais soit. Il avait bien une autre idée. Il ferma les yeux à son tour et au bout de quelques secondes, lâcha :

« Soit. Je demanderai à Lonnie de me montrer le campus. »

Sous le choc, Jay rouvrit les yeux, le visage pâle. Il ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau. Les trois autres regardaient aussi Vanitas, choqués. Le plus grand finit par rugir, plein d'une fureur contenue :

« Qui t'a parlé d'elle ?

— Qui, hein ? Toi, demeuré. À l'instant. Elle remplit ta tête c'est dégueulasse. »

Les quatre anciens méchants le regardaient à présent tout d'un air étrange.

« Qui t'a appris à lire les esprits ? demanda finalement Mal. »

Vanitas lui offrit un demi-sourire narquois en soupirant.

« Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'avais passé les six dernières années à me tourner les pouces dans mon sommeil ? Voyons les enfants, ça serait mal me connaître. Les pensées de Mal à l'adolescence étaient tout sauf intéressantes mais c'était toujours plus distrayant que rien. »

Il les laissa plantés là, s'aventurant dans les couloirs sans pour autant chercher cette Lonnie. Elle avait l'air d'être d'une compagnie plutôt ennuyeuse. Dans la chambre, les quatre amis se regardèrent longuement avant que Mal n'annonce :

« Il faut le ramener sur l'Île. »

Jay et Carlos acquiescèrent simultanément, quand Evie secoua la tête en signe de négation. Elle avait les sourcils froncés dans une expression peinée.

« Mais … il n'est pas si différent de nous. Il faudrait lui laisser une chance, non ? Et puis, c'est ton frère.

— Oh si, je t'assure qu'il est différent. Il est pire que Maléfique, et vous le savez tous.

— Comment ça ? Je veux dire, précisa Jay, comment peut-on être pire que ta mère ? »

Mal regarda le plafond, cherchant ses mots.

« C'est-à-dire que … Il n'a aucun désir de pouvoir. »

Le fils de Jafar la regardait sans comprendre. Il ne suivait pas la logique de son amie.

« C'est plutôt bien, nan ?

— Bien sûr que non ! Il n'a pas de but, il ne tient à rien, il est inattaquable ! La seule chose qui l'intéresse, c'est de faire du mal pour s'amuser.

— Mais, ce … C'est un enfant. »

Evie avait l'air bien embêté par la situation. Elle connaissait Vanitas, et elle savait combien il était mauvais, mais elle savait aussi qu'il y avait de bonnes choses en lui qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir. Il avait été comme un grand frère pour elle, et en soi, elle comprenait le gros rejet qu'il avait fait face à eux. Il se réveillait après six ans pour trouver ceux qu'il avait toujours considéré comme ses petits protégés allant à l'encontre de son éthique, et sa mère transformée en lézard. Il y avait de quoi mettre n'importe qui en colère, et Vanitas n'était pas connu pour son zen.

« Ne te méprends pas, Evie. Il a peut-être l'air d'être plus jeune que nous maintenant, mais s'il a effectivement gardé son esprit éveillé tout ce temps, il a bien ses vingt-et-un ans. Je vais parler à Ben. »

Comme il était cité, le concerné apparut presque par magie à la porte de la chambre, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Salut ! »

Il entra dans la pièce pour aller coller un baiser sur la joue de sa petite-amie, l'air béatement heureux. Mal soupira en s'appuyant un peu contre lui, espérant la bonne humeur contagieuse. Elle voudrait bien une bonne nouvelle, là, maintenant. Ben fit le tour de la chambre du regard, curieux.

« Vanitas n'est pas avec vous ? Je croyais le trouver ici, je dois encore lui faire visiter. »

Mal se détacha tout-à-coup de son amour pour lui lancer un regard réprobateur.

« C'est toi qui l'as amené ici ? »

Ben continua de sourire sans voir la lueur énervée dans le regard de la jeune fille.

« Eh bien oui ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais un petit frère ! Il a envoyé une demande à l'immigration, en disant qu'apparemment sa sœur et sa mère vivaient à Auradon. J'ai été le voir sur l'Île en personne, il est vraiment très sympa !

— Stop. Vanitas, sympa ? Oh le sale chien. »

Ben toussota au vocabulaire employé par la nouvelle princesse, étonné. Elle ne parlait jamais comme ça.

« Il y a un problème ? »

Ben regarda autour de lui. Evie grimaçait tandis que Carlos ricanait nerveusement. Jay lança :

« Tu t'es fait avoir, mon gars. »

Perturbé, le prince se retourna vers sa petite-amie pour lui demander de confirmer ou d'infirmer, tout du moins d'expliquer.

« Il t'a manipulé. Oh Ben, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

— Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Vanitas n'est pas mon petit frère.

— Quoi ? Mais il m'a montré des papiers …

— Qui attestent que nous sommes frère et sœur, parfaitement. Mais Vanitas est mon grand frère. Je l'ai plongé dans un sommeil enchanté de six ans. Il s'est réveillé plus tôt que je n'aurais cru.

— Tu as quoi ? Mais enfin Mal, c'est ton frère ! »

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard noir, le priant de ne pas commenter quoi que ce soit qu'elle aie pu faire avant de venir à Auradon.

« Il faut que tu le ramènes sur l'Île avant qu'il ne fasse de dégâts.

— Mais enfin, c'est ta dernière famille !

— Je sais, et si on le laisse faire il sera le dernier être humain sur Auradon. »

Ben réfléchit un moment. Il avait confiance en Mal, bien sûr, mais avait toujours de la peine à imaginer l'adorable garçon de plus tôt comme une personne mauvaise. Il avait été tout à fait charmant, juste un peu maladroit. Il finit par abdiquer, se disant que sa compagne lui donnerait le fin mot de l'histoire.

« Bien. Mais je ne peux pas l'expulser sans raison. »

Mal leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais tu en as une de raison. C'est _Vanitas_. »

Ben se tendit, légèrement agacé. C'était exactement le genre de mentalité qu'il avait voulu changer en faisant venir les enfants de l'Île à Auradon, et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

« Je te parle d'un vrai motif, Mal, pas de qui il est. Les gens changent, et tu le sais très bien. Ça fait six ans que tu n'as pas parlé avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Il a peut-être changé.

— Il ne me semblait pas beaucoup changé ! Il m'a menacée, si tu as besoin d'un foutu motif !

— Et c'est presque normal ! Enfin, à quoi penses-tu ? Tu l'as plongé dans le coma, non ? Et tu croyais qu'il allait te sauter dans les bras ?

— Nan, je croyais qu'il allait dormir au moins jusqu'à ma mort et ne plus jamais avoir à faire à lui. »

Le prince secoua la tête, choqué. Il ne lui semblait pas avoir jamais entendu la jeune fille si violente dans ses propos. Il soupira.

« Pour l'instant, je ne peux rien faire. Alors je vais juste le garder sous les yeux, d'accord ? Au premier écart, on le renverra. »

Mal fronça les sourcils, fort peu satisfaite de la solution proposée. Son frère devait partir d'ici au plus vite. Cependant, sachant que Ben ne pourrait rien lui offrir d'autre que cette promesse, elle souffla :

« D'accord. Au premier écart, hm ?

— C'est promis. »

.

« Vous m'avez appelé, votre Majesté ?

— Ah, Riku ! Je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais m'appeler Ben comme tout le monde. Et puis Majesté, c'est le roi. »

Sur la petite table de l'antichambre du prince était disposé un magnifique service à thé, ainsi que de multiples gâteaux. Riku regardait l'étalage de richesse avec scepticisme. C'était un peu beaucoup, non ? Sauf s'ils attendaient encore du monde. Il releva le regard vers le prince, qui lui fit signe de s'asseoir, et obtempéra. Étant le fils de Lumière, il connaissait le prince depuis qu'ils étaient tous les deux enfants, mais ne s'était jamais vraiment senti légitime à jouer avec lui, aussi il était assez rare que Ben l'invite à boire le thé.

« Euhm … C'est au sujet d'une affaire un peu délicate. Une tasse de thé ? »

Riku acquiesça simplement, attendant d'en savoir plus, et laissa le prince le servir. Ce qui était étrange. Il n'était pas supposé avoir des domestiques pour ça ? Bien sûr que si, et Riku le savait : c'était Kairi qui servait le thé du prince, autant que sa mère Mme Samovar servait celui du couple royal. La nécessité qu'avait ressenti le prince de le voir à ce point en privé ne présageait rien de bon pour Riku.

« Alors voilà. J'aurais besoin d'une personne de confiance. »

Riku pencha la tête d'un air méfiant. Le prince ne ferait-il pas mieux dans ce cas de consulter un de ses amis proches ?

« Et … On ne se parle pas vraiment, c'est dommage, mais tu fais quand même un peu partie de la famille … En premier lieu, est-ce que tu acceptes de m'aider ? »

L'argenté hésita un moment. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dans quoi il embarquait et devait accepter en amont ? Ceci dit, il était toujours volontaire pour aider la famille royale, et avait prêté serment d'allégeance.

« Bien entendu.

— Génial ! C'est au sujet d'un nouvel élève arrivé de l'Île. Il s'appelle Vanitas. »

De sa poche, Ben sortit une petite photo pour la tendre à Riku. En reconnaissant le visage, l'argenté se dit que cette histoire commençait à sacrément puer.

« Je le reconnais. Vous l'avez amené au château ce matin, le petit frère de son Altesse Mal.

— Ouh là, je ne te conseille pas de l'appeler comme ça. Si elle t'entendait elle serait furieuse. »

Riku eut un regard blasé. Les frasques des nobles le surprendraient toujours.

« Mais oui, c'est bien ça. Sauf que c'est son grand frère mais … c'est compliqué, disons. Le fait est que Mal n'a pas confiance en lui, et je lui ai promis qu'au moindre petit écart, je le renverrai sur l'Île. »

Le fils de Lumière haussa un sourcil, commençant peu à peu à voir où le prince héritier voulait en venir.

« Donc, vous voulez que je le surveille pour noter la moindre infraction ? »

Ça lui apparaissait une mesure assez radicale, et il faillit faire remarquer à Ben qu'il s'agissait là de délation, soit d'un procédé utilisé en dictature – mais se retint. Auradon restait une monarchie, et voilà exactement le genre de moment où il fallait savoir se taire.

« Non, pas vraiment. En fait, je veux que tu en fasses une personne bien. Deviens son ami, je ne sais pas. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelque chose. »

Riku faillit s'étouffer avec son thé. Bien, le prince ne se comportait pas comme un dictateur. Mais quelle idée de venir lui demander ça à lui ? Il n'était même pas sûr d'être une personne bien.

« Je vous demande pardon ?

— Tu m'as très bien entendu. J'ai besoin de toi, Riku. »

Ces mots résonnèrent à l'intérieur de l'argenté et il savait ce qui le menaçait. Le complexe du héros. Les gens ont besoin de moi, je dois le faire. Il lutta contre ça, fort et violemment.

« Je suis là pour vous. »

Et perdit son combat. Il détestait se savoir aussi facile à attraper.

.

Vanitas grogna en balançant une pierre dans l'eau. Les gens d'ici n'étaient pas vraiment drôles, il fallait dire. Toutes les personnes qu'il avait bousculées aujourd'hui s'étaient platement excusées, comme si c'était de leur faute, et il avait juste pu les regarder faire d'un air outré. Ils n'avaient pas de fierté ou quoi ? Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans leur tête ? S'excuser était déjà en soi assez humiliant pour en plus le faire alors qu'on n'est pas fautif. Il entendit des pas derrière lui et se retourna, surpris. Il ne reconnaissait pas la démarche de sa sœur, et se demandait qui d'autre pouvait bien être dehors aussi longtemps après le couvre-feu dans cette ville. Les pas s'étaient arrêtés et, à sa droite, légèrement en retrait, un garçon le regardait. Il était grand et avait la peau assez tannée. Il se tenait droit, comme pour faire une impression et ses cheveux flottant doucement à cause du vent lui donnaient l'air ridicule d'un héros de film. De là où il était, Vanitas ne distinguait pas très bien la couleur de ses yeux. Les orbes lui paraissaient, au gré de la lumière changeante, bleues ou grises ou vertes. Le brun ne l'avait jamais vu nulle part, et ça signifiait sans aucun doute qu'il était originaire d'Auradon – et donc un gentil en train d'enfreindre les règles, ce qui faisait de lui un personnage un peu moins nul que ceux qu'il avait croisés le reste de la journée.

« T'es qui ? »

L'autre eut l'air surpris à la familiarité du ton, et Vanitas sourit. Finalement, l'étranger ne s'en formalisa pas et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le brun ne le repoussa pas. Il était assez rare que les gens ne le fuient pas, et plus encore qu'ils viennent vers lui. Ça piquait sa curiosité. Faisant tourner son paquet de cigarettes dans ses mains, il en fit dépasser une et tendit l'objet au nouveau venu. L'argenté regarda la cigarette d'un air surpris avant de l'attraper du bout des lèvres.

« Je ne pensais pas que les enfants de l'Île étaient de nature généreuse. »

Vanitas ricana en prenant lui-même une cigarette, avant d'allumer les deux.

« C'est pas de la générosité. Fumer, ça pourrit la vie, non ? Ça coûte une blinde, ça fout le cancer et des tas de trucs. C'est plutôt cool de faire fumer les gens. »

Riku tira sur le tube et recracha la fumée d'un air songeur. C'était la première fois qu'il fumait. Si Vanitas le poussait à se mettre à fumer régulièrement, il serait effectivement dans de sales draps, mais le raisonnement me fit rire tout de même.

« Tu veux me faire croire que tu m'as proposé une cigarette par méchanceté ?

— Pourquoi pas ? »

Vanitas tira longuement sur sa cigarette. Il avait été agréablement surpris d'en trouver à la vente ici. Comme quoi, le capitalisme et la connerie dominent même ceux qui se croient emplis de bonté. Il ajouta :

« Tu vas porter plainte pour tentative de meurtre ? »

Riku secoua la tête. En quelques phrases à peine, il avait pu noter combien Vanitas ne pensait pas comme lui. Le brun était systématiquement sur la défensive ou dans l'agression. Sa mission n'allait pas être simple.

« C'est moins mauvais que je n'aurais cru. »

Le brun lui jeta une œillade de traviole, l'air suspicieux.

« T'es pas fumeur ?

— Non. »

Le fils de Maléfique eut l'air franchement troublé par la chose, et Riku se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de mentir.

« Alors pourquoi t'as accepté ? »

Riku songea à la question. Sa première réponse était parce qu'il devait devenir ami avec Vanitas afin d'en faire un personne bien, mais d'une, ça ne serait pas acceptable, de deux, il n'y avait pas que ça.

« Parce que t'avais l'air seul. »

Il entendit comme un feulement et tourna la tête pour voir la face de l'autre déformée par quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« J'ai pas besoin de toi. »

Riku s'en prit un sale coup à l'orgueil, mais la surprise dépassait la blessure. Qu'y avait-il de mal à être seul, vraiment ? Et surtout si on finissait par rencontrer des gens.

« Euh, c'était pas supposé être vexant.

— La ferme. Je suis pas vexé. »

Riku n'y croyait que moyennement mais décida de changer de sujet.

« C'est toujours sucré, les cigarettes ?

— Nan. Elles sont à la cerise. »

Riku fronça les sourcils, se demandant d'où venait cette idée tordue.

« Je ne t'aurais pas imaginé fumer ça, juste en te voyant. »

Vanitas haussa les épaules sans répondre. Il en prenait surtout des normales, c'est vrai, mais quand il avait vu ce paquet des souvenirs de son enfance avaient refait surface. Sur l'Île, il était un peu plus que difficile de trouver des sucreries, et petit, les cigarettes aromatisées avaient pallié à ce manque. Il y en avait au chocolat, à la vanille, au clou de girofle ou au caramel, mais il avait toujours préféré celles à la cerise. Elles dégageaient une fumée lourde mais pas encore écœurante. Mal lui en volait tout le temps, à l'époque, même si elle préférait celles à la vanille. Jay et Carlos en achetaient au chocolat, et Evie jouait les grandes dames avec des mentholées. Mais de ce qu'il avait vu, ils avaient tous arrêté – sauf peut-être Carlos. Il devrait lui acheter un paquet, tiens.

« Je peux te demander ce que tu fais debout si tard ? »

Le brun fronça les sourcils. C'était une question un peu trop personnelle à son goût.

« Non. Toi ? »

Riku rit franchement à tant de naturel. Est-ce que Vanitas venait bien de lui renvoyer une question à laquelle il avait refusé de répondre ? C'était sidérant.

« Non plus, conclut-il. »

Ils restèrent en silence de longues minutes, le temps de finir leurs cigarettes – deux, pour Vanitas – et d'apprécier la vue. Riku perça à nouveau le calme en déclarant :

« J'ai froid.

— Bah rentre. »

Logique, en effet. N'ayant aucune idée de comment poursuivre la conversation, l'argenté se releva. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de laisser le brun seul. Il avait vraiment une tête de chien mouillé. Et enragé. Un chien enragé mouillé. Pourquoi avait-il envie de rester avec lui, au juste ? Avant de partir, il glissa :

« Je m'appelle Riku. »

Il s'attendait à ce que l'autre lui réponde de même, mais entendit juste :

« OK. »

Il regarda le type s'étaler sur l'herbe, visiblement peu concerné par le fait qu'il n'aie pas décliné son identité – même si Riku la connaissait déjà. L'argenté ouvrit la bouche pour lui retourner la question, mais abandonna. Après tout, on venait de lui assigner une chambre dans les dortoirs – il avait jusque là dormi au château – et savait que le prince avait fait en sorte qu'il la partage avec Vanitas. Ils se reverraient.

.

Riku avait cru qu'ils se reverraient, au moins dans la chambre, mais depuis une semaine qu'il l'avait rencontré, il n'avait même pas croisé le brun dans les couloirs. Il n'avait aucun cours en commun avec lui, il fallait dire, puisque Vanitas avait été intégré en première année – mais de ce qu'il savait, il n'allait pas beaucoup en classe non plus. Ça rendait Riku de plus en plus curieux. Il savait que si on l'éloignait de chez lui, il aurait tendance à s'enfermer dans la chambre qu'on lui aurait donnée la plupart du temps, pour avoir un endroit familier.

À la vérité, Riku avait entendu parler du brun. Il y avait pas mal de rumeurs sur lui. Les gens lui mettaient tout sur le dos, les spaghetti du lundi transformés en mille-pattes venimeux, les cordes de sécurité du club d'escalade coupées, les chevaux échaudés, les dortoirs cambriolés … Riku voulait bien croire que Vanitas avait à voir avec une bonne partie de ces événements, mais comme fonctionnait la machine à rumeurs, il avait l'impression que le lycée entier était prêt à mettre le mauvais temps sur le dos du nouvel élève.

Il était à présent seize heures au vendredi, et Vanitas – de ce que savait Riku – était en cours de Bonne Conduite et Morale. L'argenté hésita à aller l'attendre devant sa salle, pour être sûr de l'attraper, mais ça serait vraiment bizarre. Et au vu de la nature méfiante du brun, Riku ne voulait pas tenter le Diable. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer, c'est que Vanitas passe ici pendant le week-end. En soi, il le ferait certainement, puisque ses affaires étaient apparues dans la chambre durant la nuit du lundi au mardi. Il n'avait pas grand-chose, d'ailleurs, à part quelques vêtements, un cahier et un stylo – et il était même surprenant qu'il aie un cahier et un stylo. Il fut d'autant plus surprenant de le voir entrer dans la chambre comme si de rien, allant s'étaler sur son lit. Il dégageait une forte odeur de … d'œuf ? En y regardant de plus près, Riku nota que ses cheveux avaient un aspect graisseux franchement peu rassurant.

« Il t'est arrivé quoi ? »

Vanitas tourna la tête pour le regarder, n'ayant pas l'air surpris le moins du monde. Comme s'il était tout à fait normal qu'il soit là – enfin, c'était sa chambre, après tout.

« Oh, c'est les gars du club de polar. Ils disent que j'ai arraché la moitié des pages de révélation de leur collection de romans. Et que j'ai écrit la fin à la page vingt de l'autre moitié.

— Et c'est vrai ? »

Vanitas eut un sourire mystérieux, et l'argenté le trouva un peu pitoyable avec sa tête pleine d'œufs. Mais tout de même imposant. Curieux mélange.

« Qui sait ? »

Riku leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pourquoi la page vingt ?

— Juste le temps de s'attacher à l'histoire et d'être intrigué.

— Alors c'est vraiment toi.

— Ça pourrait très bien être ma sœur. Elle est pareil.

— Non. »

Vanitas fronça le nez en lui envoyant un sale regard. C'était la première fois qu'un élève de cette école s'opposait frontalement à lui – si on omettait les jets d'œufs. Et de peinture. Il avait sans doute encore de l'acrylique sous les ongles.

« Tu la connais pas.

— Et toi ?

— Quoi, moi ?

— Tu la connais ? »

Vanitas s'assit sur son lit, agacé. Il ne voulait pas poursuivre cette conversation.

« Et ta mère ?

— Et la tienne ? »

Cette fois, Vanitas se releva totalement et murmura des mots que Riku ne comprit pas avant de se retrouver cloué à son lit. Il avait l'impression que toute sa peau était collée au drap, et ne put rien faire quand il fit son colocataire s'approcher de lui et glisser ses doigts autour de sa gorge avec une lenteur horrifique. Pour le coup, Vanitas lui faisait franchement peur. Il y avait une colère glacée dans les prunelles jaunes, et la main qui l'étranglait avait bien assez de force pour le tuer.

« Tu parles de ma mère, t'es mort. »

Tout-à-coup, Riku comprit. C'était lui qui avait gaffé. Il avait totalement oublié cette histoire. La peur s'effaça de son regard pour laisser place à quelque chose de plus paisible.

« Je suis désolé. »

Vanitas retira aussitôt sa main, comme électrocuté, et le jaugea avec hargne en silence. Riku était aussi con que les autres, alors. Ils se font frapper, ils demandent pardon en tendant l'autre joue. Enfin, ils finissaient bien par répondre à ses provocations, mais c'était lent. Il dissipa le sortilège et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

.

On était dimanche, et Riku n'avait pas revu Vanitas dans la chambre depuis l'étrange conversation qu'ils avaient eu. De ce qu'il avait observé et entendu, le brun n'était pas vraiment méchant, juste farceur. Et un peu trop orgueilleux et susceptible. Rien de dramatique, en fait, et il ne comprenait pas où pouvait être le problème. Il suffisait de lui trouver un autre passe-temps et tout irait pour le mieux : en fait, Riku ne servait à rien dans cette histoire. Il allait faire part de cette décision au prince quand quelqu'un entra dans la chambre – et pas Vanitas.

« Tu sers vraiment à rien ! »

C'était ce qu'il pensait lui-même, mais ça n'était pas pour autant agréable à entendre. Cependant, venant de la princesse en personne, il ne pouvait pas dire grand-chose. Mal le fusillait du regard. Et elle était assez effrayante, même en oubliant son statut de princesse. Il voyait assez bien la ressemblance avec Vanitas, maintenant qu'il la voyait de près.

« Je croyais que tu étais supposé surveiller mon frère ! Avec tout ce qu'il a fait, tu n'as toujours pas une seule preuve pour le renvoyer sur l'Île ? »

Riku haussa les sourcils bien haut. Il sentait que le prince allait avoir des problèmes, mais sa propre sécurité passait avant tout.

« Je ne surveille pas Vanitas. J'essaie d'en faire une bonne personne.

— Tu quoi ?

— J'obéis au prince. Écoutez, votre Altesse –

— Tu m'appelles pas Altesse ou je te descend. »

Riku ne put empêcher un léger rire, qui décontenança visiblement la jeune femme. Mais elle ressemblait trop à Vanitas.

« Écoutez, euhm … Écoutez. Le prince m'a demandé d'aider Vanitas à évoluer comme vous l'avez fait. Le but n'est pas de le renvoyer sur l'Île mais de le rendre apte à vivre ici.

— Mais c'est pas l'aider, ça ! Il a pas envie de devenir bon !

— Vous le lui avez demandé ?

— Je le sais, et c'est tout ce qui importe.

— Je suis désolé, mais non. »

Mal fulminait. Elle lui envoya un regard noir, du même acabit que ceux de Vanitas. Constatant que cette conversation devenait stérile, elle claqua de la langue, bien décidée à aller régler cette histoire avec son petit-ami. Riku hésita un moment avant de crier :

« Mal ! »

Elle se retourna avec style, toute pleine de sa fierté de femme puissante.

« Quoi ?

— Je pense que vous vous trompez sur le compte de Vanitas. Il n'a pas l'air méchant. »

Il avait espéré la surprendre, mais elle roula simplement des yeux.

« Je sais. Mais c'est juste un air. »

Elle le laissa sur ces paroles, et il souffla lourdement en regardant le plafond. Le frère et la sœur étaient définitivement les mêmes. Et Mal avait rejoint le côté d'Auradon, au final. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Il se tritura les méninges un long moment avant que la réponse ne le frappe de plein fouet. Elle était tombée amoureuse.

Maintenant, restait à trouver un moyen de faire tomber Vanitas amoureux. Ça s'annonçait chouette.

.

Vanitas regardait la ville endormie. Après avoir passé six longues années à dormir, il se trouvait incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il se demandait si c'était un effet permanent ou si ça se dissiperait avec le temps. En soi, il avait dormi autant qu'un humain moyen dort durant quinze ans d'existence. Il allait peut-être se rendormir dans quinze ans. Entre les cours qu'il avait séché et ses nuits sans sommeil, du moins, il avait eu le temps d'élaborer un plan. Il devrait largement avoir de quoi s'amuser avec ça. La première étape était de faire croire à son changement. Il devait petit à petit avoir l'air de devenir une bonne personne. Et quelle était la manière la plus plausible de faire avaler la pilule ? Celle que Mal avait utilisé. Un joli cul dans son plumard – en plus du sien, s'entend. S'il se démerdait bien, il était même possible que sa sœur y croie. Ce qui serait éminemment hilarant.

.

La porte de la salle de bain ne s'ouvrait pas. Ce qui était fort peu habituel, et assez agaçant – Riku devait être au réfectoire dans vingt minutes s'il voulait espérer avoir des pancakes aux myrtilles, et il adorait les pancakes aux myrtilles. Aussi, il avait besoin d'une douche. Il fit une nouvelle tentative, sans succès. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas à la fin ? Il grogna, avant de capter que le bruit de fond qu'il entendait depuis tout à l'heure, c'était de l'eau. L'eau de la douche. Et qui pouvait prendre une douche ici ? Vanitas. Mais c'était bizarre. Et Riku avait encore un peu de mal à comprendre. Confirmant sa pensée, l'eau se coupa, et quelques secondes à peine plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. Sur un Vanitas encore trempé de sa douche, et portant uniquement une serviette nouée à la taille. C'était quoi, ce bail ? Il resta bouche bée, trop peu éveillé pour se reprendre, et une voix railleuse le coupa.

« Tu profites bien de la vue ? »

Il marmonna une phrase dont lui-même ignorait le sens et se décala d'un pas pour laisser passer son colocataire, entrant à son tour dans la salle d'eau. Il avait vraiment besoin de se réveiller. Il se lava aussi vite qu'il put – l'appel des pancakes – et non seulement Vanitas avait été là ce matin, mais il était en plus encore dans la chambre quand Riku sortit, habillé.

« Tu te grouilles ? J'ai faim. »

Riku fronça les sourcils. Vanitas n'était jamais dans la chambre, depuis quand est-ce qu'il l'attendait pour petit-déjeuner ? Le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux, assis en tailleur sur son lit, et Riku se demanda si ce n'était pas là une tentative de sociabilisation. Ça y ressemblait, en tout cas. Joyeux à cette pensée, il sauta presque dans ses chaussures.

« On peut y aller ! »

Vanitas le regarda sourire un moment. C'était mille fois plus simple qu'il n'aurait cru.

.

« Ta mère était transformée en plumeau ? Mais du coup, ça explique pas du tout ta tronche de serpillière. »

Riku leva les yeux au ciel à la réplique de Vanitas. C'était la première fois qu'on la lui faisait, celle-là. D'habitude, c'était plus sur le fait qu'il avait l'air d'avoir de la poussière plein les cheveux. Assis face à Vanitas sur le lit de ce dernier, il savourait un paquet de chips. Ça faisait deux semaine que le brun avait squatté la salle de bain avant lui, et depuis il passait un temps beaucoup plus important dans la chambre. Le changement avait été assez radical, et si Riku s'était demandé ce qui avait motivé cette décision, il avait finalement accepté de ne pas savoir. Le résultat était là, et plus il avançait, plus il se confortait dans son idée. Vanitas n'était pas mauvais. Il continuait à jouer des tours à tout le monde, mais c'était plus de la farce que de la méchanceté, et il n'avait jamais à sa connaissance blessé personne. Il bâilla et regarda le réveil. Il était trois heures du matin, et s'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire le lendemain que de dormir, il se sentait exténué.

« Bon, je sais pas toi mais moi je vais au pieu. »

Vanitas le regarda s'étirer et se mordit la lèvre. Était-il temps, ou pas encore ? Il ne pensait pas s'avancer en disant que Riku et lui étaient devenus amis dans les yeux de l'argenté. Mais ça n'était pas suffisant. Pinçant les lèvres à nouveau, il mima une légère déception :

« OK … »

L'argenté darda les yeux vers lui à son ton inhabituel, instantanément inquiet.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Vanitas lui offrit un regard troublé, presque perdu, avant de baisser les yeux aussi vite.

« Nan, c'est rien. »

Au lieu de quitter le lit comme il l'avait prévu, Riku se rapprocha du brun et posa une main sur son genou. Vanitas dut retenir un sourire victorieux.

« Dis-moi. C'est bien, de parler. »

Vanitas fit une moue embarrassée avant de pousser un soupir. Comme si de rien, il se décala juste assez pour pouvoir poser la tête sur l'épaule de son colocataire.

« C'est … Je peux pas dormir.

— T'es insomniaque ? »

Riku tenta d'apercevoir son visage, sans succès. Ça expliquerait ses absences nocturnes, et pourquoi il l'avait trouvé au beau milieu de la nuit la première fois. Peut-être qu'il séchait les cours pour aller dormir quelque part.

« Pas vraiment. C'est un peu compliqué. »

Riku frotta doucement le genou en humant l'odeur de Vanitas. C'était une odeur plombée de tabac à la cerise, de parfum pas cher et de feu.

« J'ai tout mon temps. »

Soudain, l'odeur de Vanitas disparut comme il se reculait, faisant comme un vide là où sa tête avait été posée.

« Nan, nan, tu devrais dormir. »

Riku sourit doucement à son ami. Pour une fois que Vanitas s'ouvrait à lui, il n'allait pas gâcher ça.

« Ça ne me dérange pas, souffla-t-il. Demain c'est samedi. »

Vanitas se mordit les lèvres et baissa la tête. Riku le trouvait tout bonnement adorable. Quand il avait pensé à faire tomber Vanitas amoureux, il avait fait le tour des filles qui pourraient lui plaire, mais leur avait systématiquement trouvé vingt-mille défauts. Jusqu'à comprendre que si Vanitas devait tomber amoureux, ça ne pouvait être de personne d'autre que de lui. C'était le plus simple. Et c'était la seule possibilité qu'il pourrait supporter.

« J'ai plus … En fait, j'ai plus besoin de sommeil. »

Riku le regarda bizarrement. Est-ce que c'était une maladie, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un cas semblable.

« Comment ça se fait ? »

Vanitas releva la tête et inspira un grand coup avant de tout relâcher. S'il devait faire passer ça pour une grande blessure, il ne devait pas se contenter de petites hésitations. Il sortit son paquet de cigarettes à la cerise et celui de cigarettes normales du tiroir de la table de chevet, et prit son verre d'eau comme cendrier. La scène aurait été parfaite avec une boisson chaude dans les mains, mais aller en chercher une ou en demander une risquerait de briser l'ambiance. Il réfléchit brièvement, et Riku devait croire qu'il cherchait ses mots. Il se souvint de quelque chose que l'argenté lui avait dit, une fois. Il avait affirmé qu'il ne pensait pas que Vanitas soit méchant, mais simplement qu'il transgressait les règles pour se protéger. Avec un sourire mental, le brun décida de le conforter dans cette théorie et convoqua une tasse de chocolat chaud. Il alluma une cigarette normale et prit un long moment à essayer d'oublier l'atroce goût trop sucré de la boisson. Il aurait dû choisir du café – mais ça rentrait moins dans l'image de victime.

« Eh bien, commença-t-il avant de prendre une autre bouffée de tabac, tu sais que je suis le frère de Mal, pas vrai ? »

L'argenté opina simplement du chef. Est-ce que Vanitas voulait dire que la princesse souffrait aussi de cette maladie ? Peut-être que Maléfique la portait aussi en elle. Ça expliquerait leur teint de mort à tous les trois, et leur mauvaise humeur.

« Quand on était petits, on se cherchait tout le temps des noises. Enfin, comme un frère et une sœur, quoi. Mais y a six ans … »

Il renifla piteusement et grimaça en buvant une gorgée de chocolat.

« On a fait de la merde. J'ai été trop loin dans ma farce et … elle m'a piqué avec l'aiguille de Maman. »

Riku ouvrit de grands yeux. Quand Vanitas parlait de l'aiguille, il entendait bien celle du fuseau, non ?

« Du coup … Je me souviens pas très bien, mais c'était de nuit, et, la piqûre m'a réveillé, et elle me regardait avec sa toute petite tête, son sourire content, et … Je me suis rendormi. Je me suis réveillé le mois dernier. Et depuis … Je peux plus dormir. »

Riku en était bouche bée. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du brun.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que la princesse aie fait ça. »

Vanitas secoua la tête. Riku tombait dans le panneau tellement facilement.

« Elle était petite, et … c'était sur l'Île. C'est différent.

— Et tu lui cherches des excuses, en plus ? Vanitas … Je suis tellement désolé. »

Vanitas se redressa pour offrir un sourire à son vis-à-vis. Riku était à présent persuadé qu'il était profondément bon. Parfait.

« C'est pas ta faute. »

.

Depuis la soirée de révélations, un mois plus tôt, Vanitas s'était beaucoup calmé. Il avait réduit son usage de la magie à une fois par semaine – enfin, de manière visible, ce qui n'est pas vu n'existe pas – et ne faisait plus que des blagues gentillettes. Riku le soutenait totalement et sans réserve, surtout quand il était question de la princesse. Le brun se sentait un peu frustré mais savait prendre son mal en patience. En même temps qu'il s'était calmé, il avait tenté de nombreuses approches avec Riku, augmentant de manière significative leurs contacts physiques. Mais jamais rien de déplacé ou de trop séducteur, non, il fallait jouer la carte de l'innocence. Lui caresser distraitement la main en conversant tard le soir, poser la tête sur son épaule, jouer avec ses cheveux. Si Riku le touchait en premier, faire mine de savourer le contact, se blottir dedans sans trop l'approfondir. Rester dans la suggestion. Être disponible. Devenir un fantasme.

Riku convaincu, les autres élèves avaient été faciles à duper. Il n'avait pas poussé le vice jusqu'à présenter des excuses pour le mal qu'il avait perpétré, mais quand on le voyait en interaction avec l'argenté, il semblait si sympathique que les gens mettaient ses actions passées sur le compte de l'Île et des difficultés d'adaptation.

L'argenté l'avait convaincu de rendre visite à Aurore pour lui exposer son problème de sommeil. Il s'était attendu à une situation fort difficile au vu de l'identité de sa mère et des tensions entre Mal et Audrey, mais dès que la Belle au Bois avait entendu qu'il s'était fait piquer de la main de sa sœur par le fuseau de sa mère, il avait été pris comme un nouveau membre de la famille. Puisqu'ils partageaient un malheur. Aurore lui avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir non plus et que ça ne l'avait pas dérangée au début, puis lui avait expliqué en long en large et en travers son burn-out après six mois sans repos. Elle lui avait donné l'adresse des Sept Nains en lui disant que le fils de Prof' avait une potion miracle qui l'aiderait à trouver le sommeil le temps venu. Riku avait été on ne peut plus enthousiaste et Vanitas n'avait pas dit non. Il ferait tout pour éviter de finir comme cette mégère pleine de jérémiades – elle disait n'utiliser la potion qu'une fois tous les six mois pour préserver sa santé physique, mais il était visible à son humeur que ça faisait cinq mois qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil.

À présent que la noblesse, les élèves et Riku étaient à ses pieds, restait le plus difficile : les amis de sa sœur – et peut-être même sa sœur. Il s'était décidé à commencer par la plus sensible, et passait donc l'après-midi en ville avec Evie. C'était le cinquième rouleau de tissus qu'elle lui fichait sous le nez et il n'avait toujours pas d'avis sur la question.

« Evie, en vrai, je m'en fous un peu. »

Elle releva vers lui de grands yeux de biche, arrêtant tout à coup de s'occuper des préparatifs pour la tenue qu'elle voulait faire pour Vanitas, en cadeau de paix.

« Ah, pardon. Je sais que je deviens vite surexcitée. Celui-ci sera parfait. C'est vrai, on a passé presque tout l'après-midi dans des magasins de couture, il n'y avait rien que tu voulais faire, toi ? »

Vanitas pesa le pour et le contre, avant de finalement se décider pour la vérité. Moins il mentait, plus son mensonge était crédible.

« Le magasin de musique, juste en face. Ils ont pas mal de trucs en vitrine, et il me faut de nouvelles cordes.

— Ah oui ! C'est vrai que tu faisais de la guitare ! Tu l'as ramenée ?

— Bien sûr.

— Tu voudras bien me jouer un morceau ? Comme quand on était petits.

— Dès que j'aurai changé les cordes, si tu veux.

— C'est vrai ? Génial ! Je vais payer ça et on file en face ! »

Et pour être honnête, Vanitas savait déjà quel morceau jouer. Il avait pas mal traîné sur les forums d'anciens de l'Île repentis, et avait déniché une belle perle de connerie. La chanson idéale. Quand Evie revint, il trouva rapidement les cordes qu'il lui fallait, qu'Evie insista pour payer – puisqu'elle avait une source de revenus et lui non. Comme elle se comportait, elle avait l'air de songer qu'il avait véritablement toujours quinze ans. Ils rentrèrent vite au campus, et pendant qu'il changeait les cordes, il lui demanda si elle voulait bien aller chercher Carlos. Il était celui qui avait le plus peur de lui, mais aussi le plus gentil. Même sur l'Île, il n'arrivait pas à être franchement mauvais. Le fils d Cruella arriva, son chien dans les bras et l'air effrayé. Vanitas lui fit ce qu'il avait en stock et qui ressemblait le plus à un sourire gentil, puis prononça avec son ton habituel :

« Oh, je vais pas te bouffer. En fait … Si j'ai demandé à Evie de te faire venir, c'est qu'elle m'a demandé une chanson et … Bon, on va pas se mentir, j'ai été pire qu'un connard avec toi.

— Ouais. »

Carlos avait dit ça avec un petit rire douloureux, et Vanitas fit mine d'être touché.

« Et je sais que j'ai été une enflure, et que je le suis encore. Mais putain, on va pas rester dessus toute notre vie ! J'veux dire … Bref. »

Evie sourit tendrement en le voyant ainsi. Carlos comprit que c'était un genre d'excuse et acquiesça, toujours pas rassuré.

« Du coup, j'ai trouvé cette chanson. Et je pense que tu dois l'entendre de moi. »

Il prit sa guitare, s'assit sur son lit puis plaça son barré en septième case, sentant les cordes neuves lui tirer les doigts. Au pire, si c'était faux, ça donnerait du charme à la chanson. Les deux autres prirent place à leur tour, Evie tout à côté de lui et Carlos sur une chaise un peu plus loin. Le fil de Cruella jura en voyant Camarade quitter ses genoux pour venir rejoindre le lit, mais ne se leva pas pour le récupérer. Vanitas entama les arpèges avec application, arrivant vite au couplet.

« I thought I saw the devil, this morning,

Looking in the mirror, drop of rum on my tongue … with a warning

To help me see myself clearer. »

Il marqua une pause et regarda ses auditeurs. Evie était extatique et Carlos toujours méfiant. Il planta son regard dans celui du garçon en continuant.

« I never meant to start a fire.

I never meant to make you bleed.

I'll be a better man today. »

C'était pire que du bullshit mais au vu de l'air légèrement attendri de Carlos, ça fonctionnait.

« I'll be good, I'll be good,

And I'll love the world like I should.

Ooh, I'll be good, I'll be good,

For all the times … that I never could.»

Il arrêta de regarder le blond, comme s'il avait du mal à continuer. Vraiment, cette chanson avait dû être écrite juste pour ça. James Young était un génie. Quand Vanitas aurait fini son affaire, il lui enverrait peut-être une lettre de remerciement.

« My past has tasted bitter, for years now,

So I wield an iron fist.

Grace is just weakness …

Or so I've been told,

I've been cold,

I've been merciless. »

Ce couplet n'était même pas vraiment un mensonge. Sauf que contrairement à ce que laissait entendre la chanson, il ne regrettait rien.

« But the blood on my hands,

Scares me to death,

Maybe I'm waking up … today. »

En voyant Carlos se passer une main dans les cheveux d'un air gêné et pas terrorisé, il sut qu'il avait gagné le cœur du public. Il enchaîna avec un autre refrain où il promettait d'être bon, comme ceux d'ici, avant de poursuivre à l'outro, comme la cerise sur la gâteau, cette partie de la chanson qu'il adressa aux deux amis de sa sœur, comme un aveu, comme un pardon.

« For all of the light that I shut out,

For all of the innocent things that I doubt,

For all of the bruises I've caused and the tears,

For all of the things that I've done … all these years.

For all the sparks that I've stomped out,

For all of the perfect things that I doubt,

I'll be good I'll be good,

And I'll love the world like I should.

I'll be good, I'll be good,

For all of the times I never could. »

Il conclut avec un sourire pitoyable qui lui valut une étreinte de la part de la jeune femme. Il grimaça en se retenant de la repousser. Au bout de cinq secondes, il décida que son effort avait assez duré.

« Ouais, déconne pas non plus. »

Evie se retira avec un petit « pardon » et essuya une larme qui menaçait de couler et d'abîmer son maquillage.

« Je veux bien … »

Vanitas mit sa guitare de côté et regarda Carlos, qui avait commencé une phrase sans la finir.

« … commencer à te pardonner. Amis ? »

Le blond lui tendait une main, et Vanitas la serra avec un sourire de loup. Et trois victoires de prises – parce que s'il avait Carlos dans sa poche, il avait Jay avec.

.

.

Et voici pour la première partie ! La coupure est un peu abrupte mais chill, la seconde est là !

Bref.

Review ?


	2. Ways to be Wicked

Et la deuxième partie dans la foulée !

Bonne lecture !

 **I'll be good**

.

Partie 2/2 : Ways to be Wicked

.

.

.

Vanitas n'avait même pas eu à sauter le pas de lui-même. C'était parfait. Juste, absolument, totalement parfait. Il étaient dans leur chambre à regarder un film, chacun un café en main – Riku tenait à lui offrir sa compagnie autant qu'il le pouvait, à grand coups de caféine – quand l'argenté lui avait pris la main. Vanitas avait tourné la tête dans la direction de l'argenté, et les yeux turquoise brillaient alors d'une lueur tremblante, hésitante mais forte. Sans rien dire, Vanitas avait penché la tête, ce qui pouvait à la fois être une interrogation et une invitation. Il avait senti les doigts de Riku sur sa gorge et avait laissé faire. Il avait bien eu envie de retourner la situation, d'attraper son colocataire par les épaules pour le mettre sur le dos et lui dévorer la bouche, puis le corps – ça faisait six ans qu'il n'avait pas tiré un coup non d'un chien, et il méritait une médaille pour ça – mais il s'était retenu. Les lèvres de Riku s'étaient posé sur les siennes avec une telle douceur qu'il s'était demandé si c'était véritablement un baiser. Il n'avait jamais connu un truc pareil. Quand l'argenté s'était écarté avec mille questions dans les yeux, Vanitas lui avait simplement rendu le geste, et il avait senti le fils de Lumière sourire très fort dans le baiser.

Et ils se trouvaient donc là, au matin, tout proches l'un de l'autre mais totalement habillés – de ce qu'avait compris Vanitas, le sexe ici n'était pas aussi courant que sur l'Île. Le brun avait dû s'occuper presque sans bouger toute la nuit, ce qui signifiait donc zoner sur internet – ce truc miraculeux – jusqu'au réveil de Riku. Celui-ci ouvrit lentement les yeux, et Vanitas ferma son ordinateur pour le poser à côté du lit.

« Bonjour, toi. »

Se redressant, l'argenté se hissa sur ses bras pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Vanitas.

« Yo. Bien dormi ? J'espère parce que tu ronflais comme un vieux chien. »

Riku rit doucement avant d'imiter Vanitas pour se retrouver lui aussi assis, adossé à la tête de lit.

« Quelle façon de réveiller son _petit-ami_ , vraiment. »

Le cœur du mécréant eut un raté. Il allait maintenant devoir poser cette étiquette sur son front, ce qui était contraignant mais nécessaire. Tout de même, les gens d'Auradon se considéraient en couple exclusif après un baiser tout raplapla ? C'était futile mais bien utile.

.

Vanitas et Riku étaient officiellement en couple depuis deux semaines, et l'argenté n'avait même pas encore essayé de le toucher. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la chose. Il savait qu'il était désirable depuis ses douze ans, quand il avait capté le regard d'une vieille mégère sur son torse nu, alors qu'il jouait paisiblement à empoisonner les fruits du marchand. Et il savait que Riku le désirait. Il avait multiplié les situations tentantes, les demi-nus et les rapprochements physiques, sans autre résultat que le regard brûlant de l'argenté et son rougissement incontrôlable. Ce qui avait pour effet de donner envie à Vanitas de plus. Mais initier la chose mettrait sa couverture en danger. Il pesta. De toute façon, ça n'était pas nécessaire pour la suite. Étape 1 : Le Petit Gentil Loup, réussie. Étape 2 : Vanitas-est-amoureux, réussie. Il était temps de passer à la troisième étape de son plan. Et il était en route pour.

Il frappa à la porte de la chambre princière de trois coups secs, et il fut sommé d'entrer. Par chance, Ben était seul.

« Vanitas ! Quel bon vent t'amène ?

— J'voulais te parler.

— Mais je t'en prie, entre, assieds-toi. »

Il ne se fit pas prier et prit immédiatement ses aises dans la pièce, retenant des reniflements de dégoût face à la décoration tout sauf agréable. Quelle idée en premier lieu de mettre autant de bleu et de jaune ? C'était criard, disgracieux et kitch au possible. Ajoutez à ça des dentelles, et voici l'Enfer en personne. Enfin, en chambre.

« Au fait, j'ai entendu, pour Riku et toi. C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Je suis vraiment content pour vous. Je suis toujours heureux de voir des couples mixtes se former. Tu veux que j'appelle Kairi pour boire quelque chose ?

— Pas la peine. »

La voix de Vanitas s'était perdue dans les graves, ronflante comme la respiration d'un dragon. Il se retourna vers le prince et planta son regard dans celui de Ben.

« Tout ce que je désire est ici. »

Il avait en premier lieu pensé à une métamorphose ou une illusion, mais au final, il ne pensait pas avoir besoin de ça. Il lui suffisait d'un peu de persuasion.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Le prince se voulait nonchalant, mais le tremblement de sa voix n'échappa pas au brun. Ce dernier haussa les épaules comme si de rien.

« Rien de spécial. Tu as du soda, non ? »

Ben se reprit au brusque changement de ton de son beau-frère.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Le prince alla pour sortir un verre, mais Vanitas le devança et se servit lui-même.

« Donc, tu voulais me parler ?

— Ah, oui. C'est au sujet de moi. »

Ben eut un petit rire, se demandant si le brun était sérieux, mais le loup poursuivit sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

« Je me disais, comme tu te tapes Mal, t'es bien placé pour savoir. Est-ce que je suis joli ? »

Le prince cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de rougir furieusement.

« Euh, oui. Oui, tu es très joli, mais je ne vois pas –

— Et est-ce que je suis désirable ? »

Il s'était approché du prince et l'avait coincé contre un meuble, l'encerclant de ses deux bras. Ben le regardait d'en haut, ce qui lui faisait un horrible double-menton.

« Enfin, Vanitas, tu as quinze ans et –

— Vingt-et-un. Mal a dû te le dire. Alors ? »

Vanitas fit savamment briller ses yeux, du plus fort qu'il put, et ne rencontra pas tant de résistance qu'il aurait cru. Les défenses de Ben étaient fragiles comme du gel sur une pelouse. Il suffisait de marcher dessus, ou d'un peu de soleil.

« Oui. Très. »

Vanitas sourit sournoisement comme il voyait l'autre déglutir péniblement. Il dut se concentrer pour que ses yeux ne perdent pas de leur éclat. Sans ça, jamais Ben n'accepterait cette situation.

« Bien. Alors nous pouvons commencer. »

.

Les cris de Kairi le tirèrent de sa langueur comme elle entrait dans la chambre du prince pour apporter un dîner. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de lui parler plusieurs fois, et elle lui avait semblé abominablement lumineuse, mais était avant tout une amie proche de Riku. Donc quelqu'un devant qui il ne devait surtout pas laisser tomber son masque. Il prit une expression effrayée en regardant le prince à côté de lui, qui sortit définitivement de la transe dans laquelle il était tombé au cri de sa servante.

« Vanitas ? Qu'est-ce que tu – »

Ben se coupa lui-même avant d'avoir fini sa phrase, regardant tour à tour Kairi, Vanitas et son propre corps dénudé. Il se sentait vidé. Il n'avait pas … ? Tout tendait à prouver que si. Il pâlit d'un coup, et ne bougea plus, son regard sur la jeune femme. Kairi posa aussitôt son plateau, et fonça vers Vanitas pour le recouvrir de la couverture.

« Altesse ! C'est quoi cette histoire ? Vanitas, tout va bien ? Oh quelle question, non, non. Où sont tes vêtements ?

— Mais je n'ai pas … Je n'aurais jamais … »

Le prince se sentait fébrile comme tout lui revenait en mémoire. Et une belle gifle en pleine tête par la même occasion.

« Espèce de violeur pédophile ! Je n'aurais jamais cru – oh mon Dieu ! Vanitas, enfile ton T-shirt, je t'amène à l'infirmerie.

— Mais je ne l'ai pas, commença le prince, il m'a séduit, et … il était consentant, même, c'est lui – »

Il fut coupé par une seconde gifle. Kairi le fixait avec fureur, indignée. Avait-elle servi un monstre tout ce temps ?

« Comment oses-tu ? Tu rejettes la faute sur lui ? Il a quinze ans Ben, quinze ans ! À quinze ans on n'est pas consentant ! »

Elle tourna la tête pour vérifier que le petit-ami de son ami était rhabillé et le prit doucement par la main pour le faire sortir, prenant le plateau repas au passage.

« Et ne penses pas être débarrassé de ça ! »

Elle claqua la porte et emmena Vanitas dans le dédale des couloirs. Il ne pensait pas en arriver là, mais il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il simula des sanglots pour étouffer son fou-rire. Kairi était horrifiée. Elle n'aurait jamais cru ça de son prince. Et elle n'aurait jamais cru l'appeler par son prénom. Le tutoyer. Le frapper. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle se raisonna aussi sec en entendant le garçon derrière elle pleurer. La bonne chose, voilà ce qu'elle avait fait. Ben devrait être sur l'Île, avec les autres mauvais. Vanitas avait mille fois plus sa place ici que ce prince déloyal. En un instant il s'était rendu coupable de viol, de pédophilie, d'abus de pouvoir et d'adultère. Quand Vanitas eut calmé son fou-rire, il parvint à articuler :

« Pas l'infirmerie.

— Mais … »

Kairi le regarda. Il avait peut-être besoin de soins médicaux. Mais son bien-être passait avant tout, et s'il voulait rentrer au dortoir, alors soit. Il avait sans doute besoin de repos, de familiarité et de Riku.

.

Vanitas se réveilla en sentant la lumière du soleil sur son visage, un peu déboussolé. Il faut dire que la dernière fois qu'il s'était réveillé remontait à un bail, il avait un peu oublié la sensation. C'était plutôt bon, d'ailleurs. Il avait pris une potion de sommeil la veille en prétextant avoir besoin de repos après ce qu'il avait vécu, et tout le monde avait acquiescé. Quand il se redressa en ouvrant les yeux, il put voir tout le monde. Evie et Carlos dormaient entrelacés dans le lit de Riku, Jay était assis à côté d'eux, Kairi était endormie aussi, le cul sur une chaise et la tête sur son lit. Riku le tenait fermement du regard, l'air mortellement inquiet, assis sur son lit. Sa sœur le contemplait depuis la chambranle, les bras croisés et l'air furieux. En entendant les bottes de Mal sur le parquet, il sut que la baffe allait venir, mais ne fit rien pour l'empêcher. Elle n'atterrit cependant pas sur sa joue et Vanitas nota ainsi que Kairi s'était réveillée. Elle avait des réflexes merveilleux, pour une gentille.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu as déjà fait assez de mal, Mal ? »

Le ton de la rousse était plein de mépris et la sœur pesta en récupérant sa main. Tout le monde marchait dans la comédie de Vanitas. Même ses propres amis. Ils avaient très vite été mis au courant de l'histoire, et bien que Mal aie soutenu que c'était impossible, ils avaient préféré songer qu'elle faisait un déni. Et pas qu'elle était la seule des quatre à être encore clairvoyante sur son adorable frère.

« Comment t'as fait, hein ? Tu l'as ensorcelé ? Ou tu as pris mon apparence ? »

Vanitas verrouilla ses yeux dans ceux de sa sœur, et lui fit parvenir une douce pensée.

 _« Besoin de rien. Ton gars est une vraie pute. »_

À ce stade, autant arrêter de jouer la comédie avec elle. Il adorait la voir perdre contenance. Ceci dit, tous les réflexes de Kairi n'auraient servi à rien pour lui éviter le sort que lui lança Mal. Il se sentit terrassé par une douleur aiguë et criante. Ses mains le brûlaient mais aucune blessure n'était visible. Il se retint de hurler et fit de son mieux pour articuler une formule correcte, éjectant sa sœur à l'autre bout de la pièce. Quand elle fut éloignée et le sort dissipé, il vit Riku se lever, attraper la princesse groggy par la peau du cou et la fiche hors de la chambre avant de fermer la porte à clef. Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Il revint ensuite vers son petit-ami, s'agenouillant à côté du lit pour prendre ses mains. En voyant Riku ainsi, Vanitas avait l'impression d'être un Dieu que l'on priait. C'était flatteur mais il n'avait pas envie de recevoir mille prières par jour. Trop de boulot.

« Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

— Y a eu pire. »

Il avait dit ça très vite, précipitamment, si bien que cette vérité fut aussitôt considérée comme un mensonge. Jay réveilla Evie et Carlos, qui vinrent à leur tour prendre de ses nouvelles. Evie alla même jusqu'à lui demander pardon de la part de Mal, expliquant qu'elle devait être choquée de ce qui s'était passé et Vanitas se demanda s'ils avaient tous oublié comme il était sur l'Île. Ceci dit, à cet époque, ils ne comprenaient rien au sexe et à ce genre de choses. Il avaient peut-être vraiment radié ça de leur mémoire, comme une information inutile. Il fut excusé de cours et passa la semaine à glander, regardant à la télévision un certain membre de la famille royale se faire descendre par la presse. Il souriait, et Riku lui posait une main sur l'épaule, pensant sans doute que c'était sa façon à lui de faire le deuil de sa virginité. Ha. Ha.

.

Quand il revint en cours cependant, il n'eut pas besoin de mimer la gêne qu'il ressentait face aux regards pleins de pitié qu'on lui lançait à tout va. Même ses professeurs s'y mettaient, lui demandant de rester une seconde après le cours pour dire toujours la même chose en substance : qu'ils étaient là si jamais il y avait un problème. Vanitas se sentait entouré de bonté. Et ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Quand, en revanche, certains venaient le voir et au lieu de le plaindre lynchaient Ben, il se sentait plutôt bien. Les gens sont perfides, donnez-leur un objet sur lequel cracher et soyez sûrs qu'ils n'y manqueront pas.

L'inconvénient était qu'on ne le laissait jamais seul, mais il le supportait comme il pouvait. L'école avait tout mis en œuvre pour que les journalistes n'entrent pas à l'intérieur de l'établissement, mais comme des photos de lui avaient filtré – prises par d'autres élèves que la direction recherchait activement – il ne pouvait pas vraiment sortir du campus. Il avait décidé de ne pas porter plainte, prétextant que c'était trop compliqué et que le prince avait de toute façon déjà été puni. À la vérité, si les médias continuaient de le descendre, il allait perdre sa prétention au trône. Ses parents même s'étaient retournés contre lui, effondrés lors des conférences de presse qu'ils avaient donné. Certains disaient que le comportement du prince était dû à ce que son père avait été une bête, d'autres que c'était de la faute de la compagnie de Mal. Mal qui était, à dire vrai, la dernière personne d'Auradon à faire confiance à Ben. Et par conséquent, considérée comme une complice. Et donc interdite de le voir. La haine de la princesse envers son cher petit frère était de renommée publique, comme la machine à rumeurs du lycée avait fait son travail. Rares étaient ceux qui avaient connaissance du coma de Vanitas cependant, à savoir ceux qui venaient de l'Île, Riku, la famille d'Aurore et le prince.

Les relations entre le quatuor étaient plus que tendues. Jay, Carlos et Evie étaient plus proches que jamais, mais Mal ne leur pardonnait pas de croire Vanitas et eux ne comprenaient pas son acharnement à défendre un prince coupable. La princesse avait perdu son fiancé, ses trois amis les plus proches et la réputation qu'elle avait mit tant de temps à bâtir. Elle était à deux doigts de la dépression nerveuse. Vanitas avait un plan pour éradiquer ces deux doigts de raison, mais tout s'emballa sans qu'il aie même besoin de le mettre à exécution, la grande machine mise en marche par un tweet d'Audrey.

« _Mal a usé de magie sur l'Île pour plonger Vanitas dans le même coma que ma mère_. »

La chose fut re-tweetée plusieurs millions de fois, et l'effet boule de neige atteignit son apogée quand on vit apparaître en public les trois générations de la famille. Au vingt heures, quand l'audience était à son maximum, fut diffusée sur la chaîne la plus regardée d'Auradon une conférence de presse donnée par Aurore, sa mère et sa fille. Vanitas vit alors toute son histoire expliquée, modifiée et amplifiée. La conférence se finit sur des propos radicaux. Mal n'avait rien apporté de bon, et devait être renvoyée sur l'Île où elle ne représenterait plus un danger pour le royaume.

L'opinion publique soutenait la proposition et allait même plus loin. Ils demandaient à ce que la famille de la Belle et la Bête cède le trône à celle d'Aurore. Bien entendu, tous ces mouvements ne se fondaient sur aucun texte juridique qui aurait pu parler en leur faveur, mais la population n'était pas d'humeur à discuter actes de loi. Belle, quand elle apparaissait à la télévision, semblait de plus en plus maigre. Les journalistes l'agressaient et ses belles paroles ne pouvant plus la sauver, son mari et elle en étaient venus à commettre une incartade. Ils avaient imposé des décrets. Brimé la liberté de la presse, disait-on. Alors d'aucuns commençaient à parler de dictature. Puis, de révolution. La sphère politique était en ébullition, et partout les tensions s'empiraient. Auradon était devenu un désastre. Les rares partisans de la famille royale se faisaient attaquer. Plus personne n'était loyal envers qui que ce soit d'autre que lui-même.

Riku ne faisait plus confiance à son père, qui voulait bien faire confiance à la Bête mais pas à Belle, qui aurait voulu faire confiance à son fils, qui commençait à douter de lui-même. La culpabilité rongeait le pauvre prince reclus – enfermé – dans ses appartements. Le personnel du château avait été divisé de moitié.

Et au milieu des réseaux sociaux violents, des conversations houleuses, des mouvements de foule et des journaux agressifs, Vanitas se sentait bien. Dans toute cette agitation, sa vie personnelle et sociale avait pris des aspects paradisiaques. Tout le lycée voulait devenir son meilleur ami, et personne ne s'offensait de ses insultes. Cette partie était frustrante en soi, mais les bagarres liées à la situation qu'il avait causée étaient tout aussi délectables que s'il en avait été l'instigateur direct, et moins traçables. Jay était devenu son garçon de courses. Le jeune homme avait toujours eu un instinct très protecteur, notamment envers Carlos, et il devait retrouver en Vanitas se savant mélange de fouteur de merde et de victime. Evie se prenait alternativement pour sa mère et sa petite sœur. Carlos lui avait définitivement pardonné. Kairi se donnait de plus en plus de mal dans ses cours de boxe pour postuler comme garde du corps de Vanitas. Et – au nom du Diable merci – sa vie sexuelle était enfin ressuscitée, comme il était arrivé au bout de la retenue de Riku.

En bref, tout allait pour le mieux dans le pire des mondes, quand un minuscule quelque chose apparut soudain, prêt à changer la donne. Ce quelque chose était en papier jaune fluo, et carré, et moche. Ça s'appelait un post-it et ça disait :

« _Je sais tout._ _Je vais le dire si tu ne le fais pas._ »

Vanitas décrocha la note de la porte de son casier. La partie intérieure de la porte. Il ne savait même pas comment l'auteur avait pu la coller ici, ni quand. Il pensa d'abord à sa sœur puisqu'elle savait l'usage de la magie et qu'elle était la plus susceptible de vouloir le menacer, mais ça ne collait pas. En premier lieu parce que ce n'était pas sa méthode – Mal aimait les confrontations directes – mais aussi parce que venant d'elle, la menace n'aurait aucune valeur. Le royaume la pensait folle et prête à tout pour défendre le criminel dont elle était amoureuse. Et puis, ça n'était même pas son écriture. Il froissa le papier pour le mettre dans sa poche. C'était sans doute une simple menace en l'air. Quelqu'un qui ne savait rien mais voulait voir s'il avait quelque chose à cacher.

S'il l'ignorait, ça n'aurait pas d'incidence. Et ça disparaîtrait.

.

Il avait cru que ça disparaîtrait. Mais depuis deux semaines il trouvait tous les jours un nouveau post-it avec des messages de ce genre. En soi, on ne lui avait pas donné de date limite pour les aveux, alors il laissait pisser. Il était cependant à présent certain que l'auteur des notes savait ce qu'il avait fait, et en détail. Peut-être était-ce quelqu'un payé par le prince ou sa famille ? Possible. Mais ce mardi, la note qu'il trouva dans son casier était un peu différente des autres.

« _Tu peux encore changer._ »

Il haussa un sourcil en lisant. Ça sonnait comme si son persécuteur avait envie de le voir changer, ce qui était pour le moins déstabilisant. À chaque note menaçante, il avait senti en lui une pointe d'orgueil très agréable, se disant qu'il avait transformé un héros en mécréant, encore une fois, mais celle-ci le faisait douter. C'était plus subtil. C'était faire le mal pour en arriver au bien, ce qui n'était ni totalement bien ni totalement mal, du coup. Vanitas fronça les sourcils en mettant le papier fluo dans sa poche.

.

Vanitas faisait tourner son stylo anxieusement quand la secrétaire de la Bonne Fée entra dans la salle de sciences.

« Vanitas ? La directrice voudrait te voir dans son bureau. »

L'estomac du brun tomba au fond de son ventre. Les derniers post-its avaient été plus pressants, plus agressifs, et détaillaient sa manière de procéder avec le prince. Il était salement sur les nerfs, et n'avait toujours pas trouvé qui lui laissait ces notes. Il aurait bien voulu camper devant son casier, mais avec tant de gens sur le dos, il ne pouvait pas agir à sa guise. Sa popularité nouvelle était une entrave horrible. Il se releva de son siège, tentant de ne pas laisser paraître son stress grandissant. Il savait mentir. C'est ce qu'il faisait de mieux, et les gens ici lui faisaient confiance. La pensée ne le rassura pas. Toute la population d'Auradon avait fait confiance à Ben, et il avait suffi d'un rien pour que la situation se retourne entièrement. Il suivit la jeune femme jusqu'au bureau, préparant on discours explicatif, ses mimiques apeurées et innocentes.

Mais dans la petite pièce lumineuse, pas de juge ou de police, pas d'air colériques. Il souffla en comprenant qu'il n'était pas encore en danger. Aurore se tenait assise face à la Bonne Fée. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la voir depuis qu'elle avait sans le vouloir servi son objectif. Mais ça n'expliquait pas sa présence ici.

« Bonjour, Vanitas. Je t'en prie, dit la directrice en désignant un siège, assied-toi. »

Le brun obéit avec méfiance, ne sachant toujours pas à quoi s'attendre.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir convoqué ici, mais Aurore tenait vraiment à te parler. »

Aurore avait la peau mate, et ses cheveux noirs lui encadraient le visage avec soin. Il n'eut pas besoin de l'observer à deux fois pour comprendre qu'elle avait dormi peu de temps auparavant.

« Ma Dame ? Vous voulez quoi ? »

Aurore rit à sa manière de s'exprimer avec une tendresse étrange.

« J'ai une proposition à te faire, Vanitas. C'est un peu délicat, ainsi j'irai droit au but. Après avoir beaucoup discuté avec Philippe et Audrey, nous avons tous convergé dans le même sens. Nous voudrions t'adopter. »

Vanitas ouvrit de grands yeux, réfléchissant aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Il n'avait pas développé d'affection particulière pour la famille du Bois Dormant, et si l'inverse était peut-être valable, ça n'expliquait pas la chose. Il plongea dans les yeux marrons de la femme, y percevant une lueur spéculative. Elle ne l'adoptait pas par bonté, ni par amour. C'était politique. Cependant, il restait des incohérences. Il était gay – et ça se savait – cependant s'ils l'adoptaient, il devenait le seul fils, donc l'héritier logique. Il plissa les yeux. Ce qui n'était pas si bête.

En l'adoptant comme hériter, ils montraient en premier lieu leur ouverture d'esprit sur l'homosexualité – et les habitants de l'Île. Un bon point. En deuxième lieu, ils se vengeaient de Mal et Maléfique en leur volant leur famille. Deux bons points. En troisième lieu, avec les mouvements sociaux actuels, ils auraient plus de chances de réussir un renversement du pouvoir et l'installation de leur famille au trône avec Vanitas dans leurs rangs. Trois bons points. En quatrième lieu, Vanitas accéderait au trône à la mort du couple royal, mais ne produirait pas d'héritier, et la couronne reviendrait à sa mort aux enfants de sa sœur adoptive Audrey, et resterait donc dans leur lignage et leur nom. Il serait même possible de marier Audrey à un prince étranger et d'agrandir le territoire. Quatre bons points. La femme sourit gracieusement au jeune homme. Oh, pour une gentille, il l'aimait bien. Mais il devait être prudent face à la Marraine la Bonne Fée et ses foutus bons sentiments.

« Euhm, j'voudrais bien avoir du temps pour y penser. C'est du lourd, un peu. »

Aurore acquiesça et la directrice lui sourit avec douceur.

« Bien entendu, dit sa future mère. Que dirais-tu de venir prendre un thé chez moi ? La voiture est déjà avancée.

— Bah là j'ai cours, en fait.

— Je justifierai de ton absence auprès de tes professeurs. »

Vanitas haussa un sourcil en direction de la Fée, qui semblait tout en joie à cette idée. Elle était follement heureuse que le pauvre petit Vanitas, maltraité par sa mère, sa sœur et puis le prince trouve enfin une famille prête à le défendre et à l'aimer. Quelle conne. Vanitas quitta le bureau en même temps qu'Aurore, et ils marchèrent tous deux en silence jusqu'à la voiture. À la vérité, ils ne dirent pas un mot avant d'arriver dans le petit salon de la grande demeure. Il était au deuxième étage et comme le temps était bon, Aurore fit apporter de quoi prendre une collation sur la petite terrasse. Face au service à thé, Vanitas fit apparaître une tasse de café dans ses mains. Elle lui sourit simplement.

« J'imagine que tu comprends pourquoi je t'adopte ? »

Le brun sourit en levant sa tasse comme pour porter un toast.

« Nous préparons un coup d'état. »

La femme lui sourit malicieusement en imitant son geste.

« J'ai toujours voulu avoir un enfant intelligent. »

Vanitas ricana, et ils burent de concert.

Il fut décidé au cours de l'entrevue qu'ils devaient commencer par passer du temps ensemble de manière visible, et de même, les papiers d'adoption devaient être réglés quand le public apprendrait que Vanitas était le nouveau fils héritier de la famille du Bois Dormant. Vanitas au Bois Dormant. Qu'est-ce que ça sonnait laid. Il hésita à lui parler des menaces qu'il recevait. Il était certain que même si elle savait de source sûre que le prince n'avait rien fait de mal, elle continuerait à faire front contre lui. Après tout, deux ans plus tôt, à l'arrivée de Mal à Auradon, Ben avait brisé ses fiançailles avec Audrey, sans songer aux répercussions politiques. Comme qui dirait, c'était bien fait pour sa gueule. Mais Vanitas ne faisait pas du tout confiance à Aurore, et si la femme décidait qu'il devenait tout-à-coup un parti risqué, il perdrait cette précieuse alliance. Il n'avait jamais songé à se retrouver sur la scène politique, et s'il l'avait un jour envisagé, il se serait vu comme le perturbateur, celui qui se fait descendre par les médias mais continue à foutre le boxon. Au final, il mettait un bordel impossible, comme prévu. Mais la presse ne tarissait pas d'éloges à son propos. C'était encore plus jouissif.

.

Vanitas traça un cercle sur une feuille de papier, y insérant un pentagramme pas forcément très joli et un symbole dont il se souvenait et qui ressemblait vaguement à un cœur. Il récita une nouvelle formule, la sixième de la soirée, sans grand espoir. Il la répéta trois fois avant d'abandonner, et de prendre une nouvelle feuille, où il répéta le procédé, changeant encore d'invocation. Au bout de la douzième, il se décida à faire les choses un peu proprement, et récupéra un compas et une règle dans le tiroir de Riku. Le cercle était parfait, en le pentagramme aussi. Bon, le symbole était bof-bof, mais il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose. Il essaya la toute première formule et eut la plaisir de voir un petit être apparaître, vite suivit de deux autres semblables à lui. On aurait dit de petites méduses volantes. Il tendit la main et les vit s'y poser sans qu'il aie même besoin de le demander. Bon, il avait réussi à invoquer des familiers, et maintenant, comment devait-il communiquer avec eux ?

« Dites, vous me comprenez si je parle ? »

Les méduses voletèrent sans répondre, et Vanitas soupira. Mais bientôt il entendit un quelque chose dans sa tête. Ça ne ressemblait à rien qu'il connaissait, ni à une langue ni à un son, mais il comprit immédiatement que ça voulait dire oui. Il testa tout de même plus avant.

« En quelle année est mort Rimbaud ? »

À nouveau ce son inconnu, qui sonnait comme l'an mille huit cent quatre-vingt onze. Il prit son ordinateur pour regarder sur internet. Réponse exacte. Il avait bien compris. Génial.

« Bien. Je vois qu'on va être copains. Vous allez faire un peu de planque, tous les trois. »

Il les fit passer sous son pull et les sentit se coller contre sa peau. C'était gluant mais doux comme les écailles d'un poisson, ou une anémone. C'était plus chaud qu'il n'aurait cru. Il marcha jusqu'à son casier, et y trouva une nouvelle note. Celle-ci disait :

« _J'arrive à bout de patience._ »

Vanitas grimaça et tendit la main pour que les créatures passent par sa manche et atterrissent dans le casier. En silence, il leur demanda de rester là et de surveiller. Il espérait qu'ils comprenaient ses pensées aussi bien que la réciproque était vraie, mais une vague de oui dans son esprit le rassura. Parfait. Cette histoire serait bientôt réglée. Il avait simplement à éliminer cette menace. Il froissa le post-it dans sa poche. Avec tout ce qu'il avait récupéré jusque là, il avait de quoi s'allumer un feu de cheminée.

.

Le lendemain, une nouvelle note était là, comme prévu, et à peine eut-il ouvert son casier que sa tête fut emplie d'un brouhaha innommable. Il cria mentalement et eut le plaisir de voir les petites créatures se calmer instantanément. Au moins, ces machins étaient obéissants. Au lieu de bruits, ce furent bien vite des images qui lui remplirent la tête. Des souvenirs de l'espionnage. Et un visage bien connu qui ouvrait le casier. Son petit-ami. Son petit-ami, le gentil Riku, le menaçait et le faisait chanter. Il était furieux. Pas que Riku aie fait ça, non, c'était une personne de plus qui laissait sa part de ténèbres s'exprimer, mais de n'avoir rien vu. Il s'était fait duper en beauté. Et si l'argenté disparaissait du jour au lendemain, les gens commenceraient à se poser des questions sur Vanitas. Ses mains étaient liées. Il récupéra les créatures dans son pull, et rentra dans sa chambre pour les faire disparaître. Toutes, sauf une qu'il cacha sous le lit de Riku, lui commandant une filature. Fouillant dans ses propres affaires, il trouva un vieux bloc de post-its qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé, rose fluo, et marqua dessus :

« _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ »

Il le colla sur la porte de son casier avant d'aller en cours, impatient de connaître la réponse. Même en y regardant de plus près pendant la journée, Vanitas ne trouva rien de louche au comportement de Riku. Il était exactement comme lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré. Sauf qu'il avait appris quelques ficelles du mal. Mais ça ne se voyait pas. À la vérité, c'était très séduisant.

.

Vanitas signa tout en bas de la page, et serra la main de sa mère adoptive. Et voilà une bonne chose de faite.

.

La réponse était là le lendemain, très simple, concise, et absurde.

« _Que tu deviennes une bonne personne._ »

Même venant de Riku, c'était d'une grande naïveté. Mais soit. Il voulait bien jouer à ce jeu. Si avoir l'air ne suffisait pas, il fallait qu'il commence à avouer ses méfaits. Pas en public, non, juste à la personne la plus proche de lui. De toute façon, il était déjà au courant.

Vanitas passa une semaine entière à faire semblant d'hésiter à parler à Riku, commençant des phrases sans les finir, avant de se lancer définitivement.

« Tu m'aimes ? »

L'argenté sembla surpris par la question, sortie de nulle part. Il était allongé sur son lit à lire un livre, et son petit-ami était assis à côté, sa guitare dans les mains. Riku se redressa pour regarder Vanitas. Il y avait une immense hésitation dans son regard, et il se demandait si son petit manège avait marché. Si Vanitas se rendait peu à peu compte qu'être mauvais ne l'aiderait pas.

« Bien sûr que je t'aime. »

Le brun acquiesça et se mordit la lèvre.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Tu m'aimerais … même si j'étais un connard ? »

Il ricana en l'entendant dire ça. Même en faisant semblant d'avoir rejoint le camp des héros, Vanitas restait un connard fini, un chieur de première, un petit con – un petit con plus âgé qu'eux tous malgré ses airs d'adolescents.

« Tu es un connard. Mais un gentil connard. »

Il ne pensait toujours pas que Vanitas avait un mauvais fond. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, au final, c'était principalement pour se venger de sa sœur. D'accord, il y avait été un peu fort, mais il avait été élevé comme ça. Ça pouvait changer.

« Et si j'étais un connard méchant ? Et un menteur ? »

Riku sourit grandement, d'un air tendre. Alors Vanitas allait vraiment passer aux aveux ? Aussi simplement que ça ? Le chantage fonctionnait bien, alors. Il décida de jouer un peu.

« Ça dépend ce sur quoi tu m'as menti. »

Vanitas plissa les yeux. Même en faisant semblant, se confesser était difficile. Et s'il avait un jour envie de devenir gentil, il n'avait aucune idée de comment il s'y prendrait.

« Comment ça ?

— Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Le brun haussa les sourcils à la question. L'argenté était définitivement surprenant. Il répondit, sur le ton de l'évidence :

« Bah oui. »

Il ne s'était jamais posé cette question, à dire vrai. Toutes les histoires d'amour dans ce pays avaient l'air compliqué, et il voulait juste profiter. Et avec Riku, il profitait bien. Il n'était pas à proprement parler amoureux – et il n'en avait pas envie, ça rendait trop niais et faible et lumineux – mais il n'était pas indifférent non plus. Il ne l'avait même pas trompé – à part avec Ben, mais ça ne comptait pas vraiment. Les doigts de l'argenté vinrent lui caresser les cheveux, et glissèrent sur sa joue comme Riku se penchait pour l'embrasser.

« Tant que tu ne m'as pas menti là-dessus, ça me va. »

Le fils de Maléfique acquiesça, avant de poursuivre :

« Même si je te dis que j'ai foutu la merde ?

— Tu ne fais que foutre la merde depuis que tu es arrivé ici.

— Et que Ben n'est pas vraiment coupable ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Riku fit de son mieux pour mimer la surprise, et Vanitas nota l'effort sans tomber dans le panneau. De ce qu'il voyait, l'argenté n'était pas un menteur exceptionnel. Comment avait-il pu le duper tout ce temps ? Il avait l'air tellement sincère tout le reste de la conversation. C'était étrange.

« Que peut-être que Ben ne m'a pas violé mais que j'ai couché avec lui ? »

Vanitas avait une moue pleine d'excuses et l'air de marcher sur des chardons.

« Mais enfin, pourquoi … ? »

Vanitas posa sa guitare plus loin pour pouvoir prendre les mains de son petit-ami.

« On sortait ensemble mais tu me touchais pas, et j'en pouvais plus mais je voulais pas te forcer non plus, et j'ai été voir Ben pour lui en parler, et je l'ai un peu séduit, juste pour – pour voir si j'étais séduisant, tu vois ? Et je me suis dit que coucher avec lui serait une petite vengeance pour les six ans de sommeil que Mal m'a infligées, et … Je pensais pas que ça prendrait ces proportions. »

Vanitas avait savamment préparé son discours. Cette explication devait passer. Et Riku devait tout sauf le forcer à révéler la vérité au public maintenant.

Riku, de son côté, le regardait juste d'un air aimant. C'était une bonne explication. Une bonne manière de faire croire qu'il était devenu gentil. Dommage que Riku n'y croie pas. Alors Vanitas recommençait à mettre en abîme ses changements vilain/héros ? C'était charmant.

« J'arrive pas à y croire. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as causé ? »

Vanitas baissa la tête avec un air piteux auquel Riku ne crut pas une seconde. Oh, ce qui était certain, c'est que le garçon n'avait aucun regret quant au désastre politique. Ni quant à l'état psychologique de Ben, Mal et le reste de la famille royale.

« Je sais, c'est … Tu m'aimes quand même ? »

Ouh, le chantage affectif, c'était tout sauf du joli. Pourtant, Riku ne mentait pas quand il répondit :

« Oui. Je t'aime quoi que tu fasses. »

Et quand Vanitas vint vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement, il se dit qu'il devrait être un peu plus menaçant dans ses post-its, sans risquer de se compromettre pour autant.

.

Vanitas ouvrit la porte de son casier, et c'était à présent habituel, mais il fut surpris de trouver là un post-it jaune. Oh le sale con. Riku avait osé le prendre pour un abruti, sur ce coup, et il était encore tombé dedans. Son familier lui avait fait un premier rapport, stipulant que Riku rendait régulièrement visite au prince et à la princesse, ce qui expliquait l'air sensiblement moins déprimé et plus vengeur de Mal. En tout cas, l'argenté n'avait rien gobé. Mais s'il avait mis un post-it au lieu de le confronter quand il était passa aux presqu'aveux, c'est qu'il n'avait pas capté que Vanitas savait qu'ils venaient de lui. Bien. Riku resterait encore un peu dans l'ignorance. Le message, cette fois, disait :

« _Ne joue pas aux gentils. Ne joue pas aux méchants. Sois toi-même. Bon._ »

Il grogna et sortit son bloc rose pétant, notant à la va-vite :

« _Et toi ? À jouer les héros en faisant du chantage_. »

Il hésita un moment, avant de se décider à faire un peu enrager son petit-ami. Il ajouta :

« _Enfin, c'est un peu séduisant, les mécréants déguisés._ »

Et colla le mot à sa porte.

.

La colère allait bien à Riku. Bien entendu, au soir, il n'avait pas confronté Vanitas au sujet des messages interposés, ce lâche. Mais il l'avait saisi fermement, plaqué contre un mur et l'avait bris là, brusquement, comme s'il voulait prouver que Vanitas lui appartenait. Peut-être parce qu'il voulait montrer à Vanitas qu'il pouvait être un peu mauvais aussi ? Le raisonnement se tenait. Toujours était-il que, lorsqu'il regagna son casier, le message était très clair. Et manqua de le faire éclater de rire.

« _Aussi séduisant que ton petit-ami ?_ »

Riku entrait donc en compétition contre lui-même ? Ouh, c'était de la belle connerie. Il flirtait sous couverture pour savoir si son amant était prêt à le trahir, et bien soir. Vanitas se demandait jusqu'où Riku pourrait aller, s'il pensait qu'il avait effectivement menti sur ses sentiments – ce qui était un peu le cas.

« _Peut-être autant. Mais niveau mécréant déguisé, le plus séduisant, ça reste moi._ »

Il colla le papier avec un sourire délicieux. Il était véritablement curieux de quelle serait la réaction de son cher Riku.

Et il avait bien eu raison d'être curieux. Depuis qu'il avait commencé ce petit flirt, non seulement il avait droit tous les jours à des mots doux – dilués dans des menaces – mais aussi à de grandes parties de jambes en l'air. Oh, Riku redoublait d'imagination.

« _Oui, sans doute. Tu seras aussi très séduisant en prison. Là-bas, tu découvriras sans doute ce qu'est véritablement un viol._ »

« _Oh, ne sois pas dupe. Si je me fait choper, je serai renvoyé sur l'Île. J'y coulerai de beaux jours. Et je te manquerai._ »

« _Peut-être bien. Toujours pas envie de rédemption ? Je te donnerais une belle récompense._ »

« _Quel genre de récompense ? Ne te méprends pas, c'est juste pour me donner une idée de quoi te voler._ »

« _Il faudrait déjà que tu découvres qui je suis._ »

« _Oh, j'y viendrai, ne t'inquiète pas._ »

Il jouait toujours au nouveau faux gentil avec Riku, lui confessant ses méfaits en version édulcorée. Il alla jusqu'à lui parler de l'adoption en faisant passer ça pour un acte véritablement familial, mais ne sut pas discerner si l'argenté y crut ou non. Et Riku n'était pas bête au point de mentionner cette histoire dans leurs échanges secrets.

C'est un matin d'août que les choses prirent une tournure nouvelle, comme les informations passaient en boucle les mêmes images. En voyant les gros titres dans sa boîte mail, Vanitas ne put s'empêcher de rire, et si Riku fit semblant de croire que c'était parce qu'on lui avait envoyé une photo de chat stupide, le brun savait que Riku avait compris. C'était à cause de la nouvelle. Le suicide du prince. Avec une lettre d'excuses. C'était du pain béni, vraiment. À force d'être rendu coupable par tout le monde, Ben avait fini par douter de sa propre mémoire. Et avaler un sale mélange de paracétamol, des antidépresseurs et des calmants prescrits à Mal. Hilarant, vraiment. Vanitas attendit le post-it avec impatience.

« _Content ?_ »

Il sourit en lisant. Il adorait ça. Quand ils étaient face à face, Riku et lui jouaient les gentils, mais sur le papier, plus besoin de mentir.

« _Très._ »

Peu de temps après, face aux pressions des médias et n'ayant plus de prince héritier, le couple royal annonça qu'ils abandonnaient le trône. Et le grand jeu de Qui-sera-le-nouveau-roi commença. La famille adoptive de Vanitas était en tête de liste, et comme les journalistes s'évertuaient à récolter toutes les informations possibles sur les prétendants au trône, Aurore laissa traîner entendre dans une conversation dans un lieu publique qu'elle avait adopté un nouvel enfant. Les recherches du reporter firent le reste, et quand il lut un journal titrant « _Vanitas, notre prochain roi ?_ », le brun ne put s'empêcher de se sentir heureux. Il avait tout volé à sa sœur, à présent. Ses amis, son homme, et son trône. Bon, il n'avait pas récupéré son homme, mais en même temps, qu'aurait-il fait d'un abruti pareil ?

La suite se passa beaucoup trop vite. Il y eut des conférences, des débats télévisés, des réunions parlementaires exceptionnelles, et comme le royaume ne pouvait se passer de royauté – les quelques intellectuels qui évoquèrent la formation d'une république furent démontés par les moutons traditionalistes trop effrayés par la liberté pour vouloir autre chose que l'ordre et la sécurité d'un système qu'ils connaissaient déjà et où ils n'avaient pas trop à s'impliquer. Et dans la précipitation, Aurore et Philippe furent choisis. Ce que les gens effrayés étaient prévisibles. Il y eut un couronnement en comité réduit, et le nouveau couple royal reprit avec brio et efficacité les fonctions de leurs prédécesseurs. Enfin, principalement Aurore. Elle était plus maline que le peuple ne le pensait, et dormir une fois tous les six mois – un secret qui n'avait pas filtré – aidait dans ce genre de situations.

Mais le peuple avait besoin de spectacle, de quelque chose de grand pour leur signifier que les choses avaient changé, mais pas trop. Il fallait les émerveiller. Et les rassurer. Au final, Vanitas ne se plaignait pas trop de son destin. Régner sur tous ces cons pourrait être amusant – enfin, il se doutait que dès qu'Audrey aurait eu un fils, Aurore s'arrangerait pour le faire disparaître et faire couronner le bambin, nommant sa fille régente. Et Audrey était une poupée bien plus facile à manipuler que Vanitas. En fait, Aurore était une alliée tant que leurs intérêts ne divergeaient pas.

Un véritable couronnement fut organisé le mois suivant, juste à la veille de l'automne, et Vanitas ne pouvait voir cela que comme un présage des temps de trouble qui allaient sévir. Il avait vaguement suggéré au couple – à Aurore – de se faire couronner Tsar et Tsarine, juste pour la blague – et parce que Grand Duc Vanitas, ça pétait la classe – mais l'idée avait été rejetée. Personne dans cette famille n'avait envie de reproduire le modèle Romanov. Et la fille d'Anastasia l'aurait mal pris. Mais ç'aurait été drôle. Ce fut au milieu des préparatifs que Vanitas trouva un post-it spécial dans son casier.

« _Tu dois la vérité. C'est ta dernière chance, Vanitas. Ou je prendrai la parole au couronnement._ »

C'était la première fois qu'il recevait un ordre aussi clair, avec une deadline précise. Il inspira et expira. Il allait avoir besoin de temps pour répondre à ça. Et de se calmer les nerfs. Sachant exactement ce qu'il lui fallait, il fila jusqu'aux dortoirs des filles, et toqua à la porte de la chambre que partageaient Mal et Evie. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus l'accueillit avec un immense sourire. La chambre était dans un bordel monstrueux. Partout, des feuilles s'empilaient, sur le sol, les chaises, les lits, le bureau.

« T'es pas supposée faire ça dans ton atelier, plutôt ? »

Evie regarda le désordre en rougissant, souriant bêtement. Elle avait là des centaines de croquis à proposer à ses nouveaux souverains pour les tenues qu'ils porteraient lors du couronnement.

« J'ai eu de l'inspiration cette nuit, et je n'avais pas envie de quitter la chambre. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

Vanitas prit un air légèrement embarrassé et pointa le vivarium au bout de la pièce.

« En fait, avec l'adoption et tout ça … J'aurais voulu en parler à Maléfique. »

Evie sursauta, ouvrant la bouche. Elle avait totalement oublié que ce lézard était à la base la mère de Mal et Vanitas. C'était plus … un élément du décor, maintenant.

« Bien sûr ! J'allais justement ramener une partie des croquis dans mon atelier pour faire une sélection. Je vous laisse, alors. »

Vanitas acquiesça, et dès que la jeune fille fut sortie, les bras chargés de feuilles volantes et de carnets, il sortit sa mère de sa cage, verrouilla la porte, et lui rendit son apparence originelle. Maléfique eut un grand rire de soulagement, qui sonna vachement machiavélique. Elle n'avait pas changé, en presque sept ans.

« Oh, Vanitas, mon fils préféré ! Je savais que tu me libérerais ! »

Elle vint vers lui pour lui tenir les épaules. Il hésita à lui faire remarquer qu'il était son seul fils.

« Prêt à conquérir le monde, mon petit ? »

Il ricana en prenant une des mains de sa mère pour l'éloigner de lui. Il n'aimait pas vraiment cette promiscuité.

« En fait, si tu veux tout savoir, le monde est déjà à moi, Maman. Mais je t'ai détransformée parce que je ne crois pas que Mal avait raison de faire ça.

— En effet ! Cette petite a perdu la raison ! Où est-elle maintenant ?

— Oh, loin, Maman, loin. Elle t'a changée en lézard parce que tu es méchante et qu'elle est gentille, je trouve ça un peu nul. Et puis ça devait te faire honte. De moi, tu peux être fière.

— Mais je suis très fière de toi Vanitas.

— Bien. Alors tu peux savoir que moi, je te transforme par vengeance, pour ses six ans passés à me faire chier. »

Et Maléfique redevint un lézard avec un cri de désespoir. Ah, voilà que Vanitas se sentait beaucoup mieux, et beaucoup plus apte à raisonner. Il déverrouilla la porte et remit sa mère dans la boîte avec satisfaction. Il aurait dû filmer la scène. Tant pis. Il quitta la pièce et rejoignit le parc pour fumer une cigarette. Assis face au lac, il jeta des cailloux dans l'eau. C'était semblable à la première fois qu'il avait vu Riku. Il sortit le dernier post-it que celui-ci lui avait laissé et le relut en réfléchissant. Est-ce qu'il oserait vraiment faire ça ? Peut-être bien que oui. Mais Vanitas en doutait fortement. Il savait pourquoi il s'était laissé berner par Riku à plusieurs reprises – parce que l'argenté ne lui avait pas menti. Il avait omis une partie de la vérité, mais ce qu'il lui avait dit était vrai. Et par conséquent, il l'aimait en toute connaissance de cause. Dès qu'il eut fini sa cigarette, il se dirigea vers son casier, et grogna contre la taille des post-its. Ce qu'il voulait dire ne rentrait pas. Il dut se résoudre à en utiliser plusieurs, mais il trouvait que ça faisait quand même moins classe.

« _Si je dois la vérité aux autres, tu me la dois bien à moi._ »

« _Tu disais que tu voulais faire de moi une personne bien ? Mais c'est toi qui es devenu mauvais._ »

« _Tu ne diras rien. Je le sais._ _Tu as laissé le prince se suicider sans rien cafter._ »

« _Tu m'aimes quoi que je fasse, pas vrai ?_ »

Assez de ce jeu de dupe, il était temps que les masques tombent. Et si Riku lui avait menti et bien soit. Il pourrait le tuer sans remord. De toute façon, il était déjà prince, techniquement.

Il passa les vingt-quatre heures suivantes au palais, évitant à tout prix Riku. Il s'était révélé, et il voulait une réponse du même acabit. Il ne revint au campus que le lendemain, pour essayer une tendue qu'Evie avait confectionnée pour la cérémonie. Après un long débat sur la nécessité d'intégrer une jupette au pantalon, il put enfin quitter l'atelier. Il fonça presque vers son casier, essayant de garder un air impassible sans trop y parvenir. Quand il ouvrit la porte, quatre notes étaient là, collées en suivant le modèle qu'il avait laissé, formant un parfait triangle isocèle avec une note au centre.

« _Ah, alors tu savais ?_ »

« _Tu sais, en vrai, le bien et le mal, c'est surtout des concepts. Personne n'est soit l'un soit l'autre._ »

« _Et toi, tu m'as laissé te menacer tout ce temps sans me tuer. C'est une preuve suffisante._ »

« _Tu sais que je t'aime. Et je sais que tu m'aimes – même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Je te l'ai dit. Tant que c'est vrai, je te pardonne._ »

Vanitas sourit en lisant les petits papiers jaunes. Même si la dernière le froissait un peu – il connaissait tout de même mieux son propre cœur que Riku. Il sentit une présence dans son dos et savait qu'en se retournant il se retrouverait face au sourire de son petit-ami, aussi bon que mauvais. Il laissa pour une fois le notes en place. Il y avait peu de chances que Riku lui en écrive à nouveau. Alors il ferma la porte de son casier. Et une bonne affaire de résolue.

.

.

.

Et voici !

Bon, j'avoue, la fin est un peu bâclée. Et je suis quand même en retard. Mais bon. Voilà.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
